Prologues of a Hero named Izuku
by SonicAsura
Summary: Hello everybody! I decided to remake this into a growing oneshots that is basically prologues involving our favorite Cinnamon roll Izuku! These will have our green bean take the hero path or the Vigilante path! No one for all or all for one involved. Some of these will also be adoptable for rewrite reasons since I realize I could do so much better.
1. Veil Hero: Quill Shaman, Kaijudo

Prologue: To Be Different

Things were peaceful in the forest of Tokyo, Japan where the land was untouched by man and their machines. All creatures of the night were roaming while those of day were fast asleep. It was quiet until the sound of crying could be heard from the forest. It had caused many of the animals to stir in their nests and burrows.

The crying belonged to a 2 day old baby with a small mop of dark green hair and symmetrical freckles lying in a woven basket while the basket was drenched in a bit of blood. His mother was nowhere in sight and the corpse of man was lying on the green with a similar color of hair to the child.

The infant continued to cry into the night, begging for someone to hold him and comfort him or his mother's touch. The forest remained still until the winds slowly began to blow wildly becoming more intense as the infant cried even louder. Suddenly a rip began to form within the scenery showing a tint of green which spread across before becoming a full blown rip filled with vibrant rippling green energy.

Suddenly a large beast of some sort tumbled out of the vortex and fallen on the ground. The beast was female and around at least 20 ft size with brown furred face, yellow eyes with white pupils, long ears, orange wild mane like fur on her arms, head and tail, red and gray skin, a small pair of horns, tusks on the side of her cheeks, sharp claws, and 4 fingered hands wearing a dress made out of big green leaves and a wooden necklace with the symbol of a green tree on it.

The strange beast slowly got up although a bit stunned from the fall and the new scents that invaded her nose. "Where am I?" The beast asked curiously before she picked up the crying. She turned to see the young baby in the basket but also the corpse of the man who no doubt was the child's father. "Oh no." She spoke as she approached the crying child.

She carefully wrapped her hand around the blanket that was holding the child and picked him up before beginning to cradle him in her arm rocking him gently. The baby slowly stopped crying and opened his eyes to the beast revealing a beautiful pair of emerald eyes that looked like someone had painted his eyes with the forest itself. "Sh. It's okay young one. Headstrong Wanderer is here." Headstrong Wanderer spoke softly as the baby giggled playfully.

She looked at the the blanket to see the name Izuku was written on it but the last name was torn to shreds. "Your name is Izuku? A strange but sweet name for a young one like yourself. You poor thing must have been alone for so long and left to be food for a predator. No doubt your father must have fallen to protect you. May Almighty Colossus bless his soul." Headstrong Wanderer spoke as Izuku held onto her.

'What should I do with him? I don't know if his mother is alive or anywhere near here. And I don't want to leave the poor boy here to become prey for a creature. I don't even recognize this place. Could I?' Headstrong Wanderer thought before she came to a conclusion. "I think I shall raise you as my own. You will no doubt become strong in the Quillspike Tribe, Izuku the Wonder." Headstrong Wanderer said as Izuku cooed liking the name.

"You and Bare Bottom will no doubt become the greatest of friends and siblings. Now let's take you back to meet the family." Headstrong Wanderer stated as she went through the portal as it vanished with them inside. Things were never going to be the same for both worlds ever again. Then forth Izuku was raised in the Nature Civilization by the Quillspike Tribe.

The Nature Civilization was home to many creatures or Kaiju whose power reflect the very likeliness of nature itself. From living plants, beasts of different shapes or sizes, spiritualistic totems and even insects to sprites. It was survival of the fittest in this kingdom comprised of grasslands and wilderness.

As time went by young Izuku began to grow up with his brethren and foster mother in the Nature Civilization located within the Veil. The young boy had easily gotten along with his new siblings mainly his brother Tatsurion. Izuku understood how it felt to be different from everyone else since he wasn't even a creature while Tatsurion was a hybrid with Armored Dragon blood from his father and Quillspike DNA from his mother. One half of the Fire Civilization and the other half of the Nature Civilization.

Although he felt a bit of pity for Tatsurion whenever his siblings would call him by the name of Bare Bottom since he could barely grow any quills unlike other Quillspike. Of course it didn't excuse them from calling Izuku by the name Freckle Moss since his hair did remind them of moss and he had freckles. Though it made Tatsurion feel better since he wasn't the only one being harassed by his siblings.

Izuku also made a variety of friends from different Civilizations while living in the Veil. He had befriended an albino Scaradorable his age which he named Shade who was from the Darkness Civilization, a Storm Seeker of the Light Civilization who went by the name Hirro, a Scrapheap Hunter from the Fire Civilization named Pyros, a Horned Chameleon of the Nature Civilization which he named Sneaker, and Cyberlord Wakiki of the Water Civilization. The group had become great friends with each other through the years.

He was very interested with the culture of his tribe and the Nature Civilization that he decided he wanted to become a shaman for his tribe. His mother had agreed with him and even suggested a few friends from other tribes to help him in the form of a Water/Nature Hybrid known as Kivu the Ingenious Shaman and carrot martial artist Karate Carrot.

Kivu had taught Izuku how to use Mana which was the life force and energy of the Veil and every creature in existence. Apparently the amount of Mana the young boy had was massive almost half as much as one of the creature Monarchs since Kivu had asked a friend from the Water Civilization known as Reef Prince Glu Urrgle who Izuku called Gargle for short to measure it.

Karate Carrot had taught Izuku his variety of martial art skills which Izuku adapted to very well. His strength also grew where he was able to lift a large monster horn around 200 pounds with little strain. He also had a thirst for knowledge which he even asked Gargle and Wakiki to teach him about a variety of subjects from cultures, mathematics, engineering and basically anything else they knew.

They soon began to discover how special the boy was when his 10th birthday had come. In the middle of the field of Rumbling Terrasaurs who were busy grazing, you could see a dirt cloud approaching them from behind. The one making the smoke cloud was a red skin teen Quillspike around a good 25 ft in size with no orange quill like hair, red leathery yet scaly skin, a long dragon like tail with a spiky tip, dragon like hands, two tusks on his cheeks with a horn on his nose and a 3 large tri pronged horns on his head wearing gray armored clothing equipped with chains and hidden surprises who was running with a passenger on his back.

The passenger was a 10 year old Izuku who stood around 5'6 in height, a lot of muscle to his build, long hair that reached to his back, long nails, a few fangs and wore what seemed to be clothes made out of leaves and a hide of some sort along with a wooden necklace that had the Nature Emblem on it. The energy from the Veil had an effect on Izuku as he grew much more faster and stronger due to its influence. Izuku was carrying a sack which was filled with a variety of fruit and veggies from different parts of the Nature Civilization along with a few small animals he managed to find outside the Veil.

Apparently at the age of 5, he discovered he had the ability to open portals to another world through the Veil. When his mother discovered his ability, she told him to never cross it unless she was there or he was older and stronger. However that didn't stop the boy from using the Veil to draw in some animals from the other side and hunting them. The many strange creatures and plants he caught or found easily intrigued him the more he did it. He even started a garden of any strange plant he found.

Of course when he went with his mother, they didn't stray too far from the portal since she didn't know what lurked on the other side. One of the things he never forgotten on one of his trips was the strange toy he had found while he was scavenging. It was a plastic figure of a very buff man with blonde hair that two locks stuck up like bunny ears, he had light tan skin, a slightly shadowed face with a bright smile on it and wore a strange red, white and yellow outfit with a cape.

It excited him as he realized he might not be the only one of his kind and even hoped to meet the man in his life one day if he was real. He had taken it home and kept it in mint condition though his brothers Prickleback and Razorhide had a bad habit of sneaking off with it. Back to the present, their mother had sent the two off to gather ingredients for Izuku's favorite dish since Izuku showed her how to cook.

Apparently cooking had become a big thing in their tribe since then even Tatsurion learned how to cook from Izuku despite him preferring his food raw and saying cooking was for weaklings. "Another beautiful day in the Nature Civilization! I never get tired of mornings like this. Don't you?" Izuku asked curiously looking at his brother. "It's still peaceful though I do enjoy some action once in a while. Are we almost done gathering the ingredients because I'm getting hungry." Tatsurion answered as Izuku chuckled.

"Don't worry Tatsu, we just need one more ingredient and we can head back. If I remember correctly, it's some Arburian Pisces that live in the river. Spearing them will be perfectly easy with some quills." Izuku explained as Tatsurion nodded not bothering with the nickname.

The name Tatsu was usually used when Izuku didn't feel like calling his brother by his full name or Title which was Tatsurion the Unchained. Izuku and Tatsurion easily got along more than any of their siblings since they balanced each other out. Tatsurion was the brawns and Izuku was the brains.

A gigantic stone giant had walked past them which Izuku knew was the Earthstomp Giant. The colossus was a friend of the Quillspike Tribe would help them sometimes when they were facing some attacks against creatures way bigger than them. The creature was always friendly with Izuku since he usually come to the giant's territory to help it out whenever he could. "Hey Earthstomp! Have a good day!" Izuku shouted as the giant smiled and nodded before leaving to his business.

"You never cease to amaze me little brother. You can make friends with anyone even those who are in different civilizations like it's nothing. You are not even disturbed by how different you are from every other creature." Tatsurion said. "Well. Even if we are from different species, civilizations or cultures I don't find myself different from everyone else.

We don't judge a person from their looks or origin but we judge them from their actions. If they are wicked and mean harm then I'll fight them but if they kind or maybe even confused then I just want to help them. We are all living, thinking and breathing creatures. That's why I want to prove that every civilization can get along with each other by becoming a shaman.

I know the Monarchs want to avoid an all out world war with each other because they know that each Civilization balances each other out. Nature brings growth and land, Fire brings destruction but chance to forge or renew, Light brings day and balance, Darkness brings night and subtlety and Water brings knowledge and nourishment. We can't survive without each other being in existence. Our friendship is proof of that." Izuku explained as he gave Tatsurion a warm smile.

"Yes you are right. That's why I'll help you as much as I can. After all you did defended me during my trial even so far as talking back to Infernus the Immolator's face and even challenging for my right to live." Tatsurion explained as Izuku sheepishly chuckled.

He had nearly given his mother a heart attack when she heard that he defied a creature Monarch who were the biggest and most powerful creatures in existence. "It worked didn't it? You are now free and not an outlaw to the Fire Civilization plus Moorna got punished." Izuku answered as they had arrived to the river where the fish they were looking for lived.

However Izuku felt something different about the area mainly it's scent. He smelled something that didn't belong and something metal in the air. "Do you smell that Tatsu?" Izuku asked as his eyes slowly turned into slits. "Yes Izuku, it smells like blood but doesn't belong to any creature I know of. The scent seems to be coming from up ahead. We need to investigate." Tatsurion warned as Izuku nodded and the two went upstream.

They made it to find a bit of a surprising scene. The area was basically destroyed with multiple craters, shattered trees, and almost complete desolation and what was lying on the ground was a man who was no doubt Izuku's species with messy blond hair, light peach skin and muscular wearing a strange uniform which was similar to Izuku's figurine currently in a pool of his own blood severely injured. Without hesitation the duo ran towards the man as Izuku got off Tatsurion and checked the man's pulse and condition.

"How is he brother?" Tatsurion asked curious and a bit worried. "He's alive but barely hanging on. His stomach is completely destroyed, almost all of his ribs are broken, his lungs are 3/4th's destroyed, he has a concussion and a lot of bruising without a doubt from an extremely tense battle. If he doesn't get treatment then he'll most likely die from blood lost or succumbing to his injuries." Izuku diagnosed using his Mana to get the man's current condition as he looked at Tatsurion.

"What do you want me to do?" Tatsurion asked. "Activate my Emergency Stone so the others can get our location then go find some herbs and Mystic Berries while I try to keep him alive. We can't move him or his condition will get worse and he will die." Izuku spoke as he began channeling his Mana into the injured man trying to heal him as much as he can while Tatsurion did what he was told before leaving to gather the requested items.

The young shaman to be could only do his best to keep the man alive but he was slowly beginning to lose his patient as he could feel the man's stamina beginning to die out. "I know you are in there. Hold on and keeping fight for your life. I'm doing everything I can to keep you alive while my brother and my friends come to help you." Izuku spoke as the strange man muttered two words that somehow broke Izuku.

"Izuku...Midoriya…" The man muttered looking at Izuku with a beautiful set of blue eyes. 'This man… he knows about my past?' Izuku thought as time had simply stopped for him in his mind. The name Midoriya was extremely familiar to Izuku almost like it felt completely right. He remembered his mother telling him on how she had found in the forest next to a dead corpse which was mostly likely his biological father.

On how his name was written on the cloth he kept but the last one was indecipherable. He remembered every detail and he knew that something happened that night before he was adopted by Headstrong Wanderer and this man was the key to those memories. He couldn't let the man die! He knew the answer to the questions Izuku always had. Where was he really from? What was he? Was his birth mother still alive?

Words begin to enter Izuku's head as green energy or mana radiated from him causing flowers to grow and bloom around him. 'Do not struggle. Learn.' A voice spoke as his eyes glowed a mystifying green. "Essence of earth, draw forth Swift Regeneration!" Izuku shouted as the mana radiating from him was sending itself out in the form of a large wave of green light. The light was so bright it had attracted every creature closeby including the boy's friends and family.

"What's going on?" Headstrong Wanderer asked as Tatsurion was clearly clueless along with the others until they noticed what the energy wave was doing. The damage to the environment and the man were healing and being restored. The scars, broken horns or any injury of plant or creature nearby was being healed like it never occurred. Kivu had instantly recognized what it is. "This...is the Nature Spell of Absolute: Swift Regeneration!" The water totem had spoken surprising everyone around them.

"You mean the Ultimate Spell of our Civilization! That only the Mystic of Nature would only grant someone! No creature has seen the mystic in 500 years!" Prickleback exclaimed in complete shock. "Could Freckle Moss have met the mystic?" Headstrong Wanderer mumbled as the spell had finally stopped. The man was fully healed along with everyone else who were affected. "I did it…" Izuku said weakly as he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Izuku soon woke up to a gentle yet rapid fire light slapping to his face as his vision was blurry. When it cleared it reveal that man he saved was standing above him with all of his friends and family looking at him with worry and relief. "Glad to see you are alright young man! You had us worried with that stunt you've pulled!" The man spoke with a kindness and cheer in his voice which was evident by the smile on his face.

"My little Freckle Moss, you are okay!" Headstrong Wanderer spoke as she picked up and hugged Izuku who was blushing in embarrassment. "I thought you weren't going to use that name around strangers mom!" Izuku cried out in embarrassment as the man had let out a hearty laugh. "Did I pass out from using that strange spell?" Izuku asked.

"You did Izuku. Swift Regeneration had taken a good amount of your mana when you couldn't properly control it. You are lucky you had a large amount of mana within you or else you could have killed yourself." Karate Carrot spoke as Izuku sheepishly grinned.

"By the way, we didn't get your name and what happened to you." Tatsurion spoke as the man laughed with understanding. "My name is Toshinori Yagi but I go under the hero name All Might. I was in a battle with a deadly adversary known as All for One, a notorious villain that ruled over my home Japan on Earth. I was able to defeat him but the resulting clash of our powers suddenly sent me here in my injured state. I thought I was dead until young Izuku Midoriya healed me completely! I didn't think the boy had an extremely powerful healing quirk!" All Might stated as a few words puzzled him.

"Quirk? Midoriya? Are you talking about Izuku?" Razorhide asked confused. "Yes. Quirks are supernatural powers that manifest in a human being around the age of 5. Practically 80% of people on Earth have Quirks. Midoriya is Izuku's real last name. His birth mother is Inko Midoriya who possesses a gravitational quirk that lets her control small objects. Izuku was reported missing since the body of his father Hisashi Izuku was discovered in the woods 10 years ago.

Your mother was extremely depressed and miserable since you were gone. She desperately wanted you back in her arms. Some thought we would never find you but who would've of thought my battle lead me to finding you alive and well. She'll most likely be pleased to know that her son is alive and well although a bit more grown." Toshinori explained as everyone was shocked mostly Izuku.

"Does that mean… little bro is leaving us?" Prickleback asked sadly. For once, Izuku didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay with his tribe but he also wanted to see his birth mother. He wanted to become a Shaman and watch over his tribe but how could he do that if he left. Would he even be able to come back? Sure he can summon everyone but he'll still miss the home he was raised in.

"Toshinori, may I talk to you for a moment?" Headstrong Wanderer asked as she took All Might with her leaving everyone but Karate Carrot and Kivu confused. What was that all about? It had been a moment before the two had came back. "We have come to an agreement. Izuku, how do you feel like becoming a hero?" Toshinori spoke as Izuku listened.

"A hero? What do you mean?" Izuku asked curiously. "Where we live, people with incredible abilities have a chance to become a hero as a profession. Heroes are always there to protect the lives of others and helping everyone. With abilities like yours, then you can become an incredible hero the world has never seen before! Plus by becoming a hero, you'll have more experience as shaman for your family.

You'll be able to become an ambassador for both our worlds and be able to build a bridge of unity and peace. And you'll be able to keep in touch with your birth mother from our side and your family on this side. I can even provide you large private area to live where your family here can come and visit you without causing any panic. Of course, I'll make sure you are officially a shaman before you leave. So what do you say young Izuku?" Toshinori asked as Izuku looked down for a moment before looking at the man.

"I accept your proposal. I will become a hero."


	2. Hero of Eco, Jak and Daxter

Prologue: Fateful Encounter

Quirks. Mysterious supernatural powers that manifested amongst mankind. No one knows the reason behind the appearance of quirks. It started with a baby born emitting light. Then quirks began to appear all around the world that baffles every nation's government. Restrictions were placed to contain the chaos of these newfound powers. However there were those who would abuse their powers for personal needs.

These people were called Villains and they were a threat to society. In order to confront these villains, individuals were selected by the government to battle these new threats. These individuals were Pro-Heroes who used their quirks to protect the innocent. An age of heroes and villains took place as the supernatural became the new normal. However not everyone had quirks. 20% of humanity didn't manifest any kind of quirk. This 20% of mankind were known as Quirkless.

The term 'All men are not created as equals' was the best to describe the relationship between those with quirks and the Quirkless. Those who were quirkless were ridiculed for being weak and worthless by those who have quirks. However one quirkless boy was going to change the world as he strives to become a hero. All it took was a simple act of disobedience and curiosity.

Izuku Midoriya had found himself in a tough spot. The 5 year old green haired boy didn't know what to do. Ever since he was diagnosed as quirkless, his life had become a living hell. The first was the divorce between his father and mother. His father didn't accept Izuku being quirkless and blamed his mother for bringing him into the world. The fight was brutal as it left Izuku's mother with a scar across her eye and a broken heart. The next was the destroyed friendship between Izuku and Katsuki Bakugo.

When word got out that Izuku was quirkless, he became a prime candidate for bullying. The bullying was orchestrated by Katsuki who severed their friendship and attacked Izuku using his quirk Explosion. Even the teachers were amongst them as they look at Izuku like he was a freak and never stopped the bullying or harassed him when they could. He had no friends at school as they wouldn't dare be pals with him. The biggest shutdown he faced when his mother couldn't support him to become a hero when he needed it the most.

And just like that, Izuku's life had shattered like glass. The young boy became closed in and refused to talk to others fearing the harm that would come to him. Yet he didn't give up trying to be a hero. He wanted to prove that anyone can become a hero without a quirk. Yet the boy didn't know was that fate had grand plans for the boy. All he needed was a push.

Izuku was walking home from school injured like always. Bakugo and his bully friends decided to attack Izuku on the playground at school. Lucky for Izuku, the school bell rang before he got seriously hurt though it didn't stop Bakugo from calling worthless. The one thing Izuku hated the most was being called worthless. It hurt him a lot especially coming from his former friend. He wanted to help people and be useful. Can't they understand his dream?

Izuku was walking when he felt something strange. He had a feeling someone was watching him. He glanced to the side and noticed hidden in a thicket of bushes. "Huh? What's that?" Izuku asked moving the bushes aside and got a better look at the object. It was a strange bronze yin-yang like pendant. It was mysterious and well crafted made with an unknown metal while holding characters Izuku never saw before. Next to it was a strange small black walkie talkie like device unlike anything the boy seem either.

"What is this stuff? I haven't seen stuff like this before. It looks cool." Izuku asked curiously. He looked around to make sure no one was looking for the stuff before taking it. "I'll find the owner of this when I get a chance to. I better get home before Mom gets worried." Izuku spoke to himself before heading back home. After Izuku came home, he had went to his room. His room was filled with All Might memorabilia from posters to figurines and even bed covers.

He went to his desk and took out the necklace he found and the black device before placing them on the desk. He looked both items with interest and curiosity. "I wonder what this is?" Izuku asked picking up the black box. The young boy fiddled with it before noticing some buttons on the side of it, one black and the other a bright red. Being curious, Izuku clicked the black button. Suddenly a voice came from the device.

"Hello? Is someone on the line? If so, please answer." A male's voice spoke. Izuku didn't know what to do. His mom told him to never talk to strangers but the voice seemed nice. With a bit of thought, he decided to answer. "Yes. Someone is on the line. Who are you?" Izuku asked curiously. "My name is Jak Mar. It seems you found my spare communicator. By the way, what's your name kid? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jak spoke as Izuku was surprised on how considerate the stranger on the phone was.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya. Are you a hero, Jak?" Izuku asked curiously. "I used to be years ago. Now I just run a coffee shop with a friend of mine. You might recognize it since it was one of the Naughty Ottsel chains." Jak answered as Izuku was surprised. The Naughty Ottsel was one of the coffee shops his mother goes. It was always placed near one of their bars. Popular heroes visited there and it also home to J & D book series which was a worldwide sensation but also Izuku's favorite book series.

Plus All Might was even ask to play J Mars in its first movie! "Wait? You run one of the Naughty Ottsel Coffee shops? Which location?" Izuku asked as Jak told him. Apparently Jak ran the one near his school and house. "Anyway, I was wondering if you came across a strange bronze colored pendant? I dropped it earlier and it's really important to me. So if you can bring there tomorrow, then I'll be really happy about it." Jak explained.

"Sure. I'll bring it by tomorrow but can I ask you a question in person?" Izuku asked. "I won't mind. If you look for me, then remember that I have green yellow hair, blue eyes and long ears with a goatee. Thanks and bye." Jak answered before hanging up. Izuku was excited for tomorrow and he had high hopes that Jak might be able to answer his question. Izuku decided to go to bed and wait patiently for tomorrow. The next day…

Izuku had manage to avoid a beating from Bakugo today along with making sure no one would be able to see Jak's strange pendant since he didn't want any of the other kids stealing it. After school, he headed to the Naughty Ottsel Cafe in search of Jak. The shop was easy to find since they always come with a giant ottsel figurehead with devil horns and a pitchfork. He was bit nervous about walking in but he needed to be brave.

Izuku entered the cafe to notice only a few people in not doubt since most people were at school or work. Izuku looked around for any sign of Jak. He scanned the area until his eyes landed on a man who fit Jak's description. He was really buff, seemed to be in his 30s and wore a blue jacket, white shirt, beige pants with brown straps, red scarf with goggles and brown boots.

On his shoulder was an actual ottsel which was a cross between otter and weasel with orange and yellow fur, brown eyes, and human like posture wearing a pair of goggles, brown fingerless gloves and blue pants with a hole in the back for the tail. "There he is!" Izuku spoke heading up to the man with the ottsel on his shoulder.

"Are you Jak?" Izuku asked getting the man's attention. "Ah. So you must be Izuku Midoriya. Welcome to my shop. Like I said on the communicator my name is Jak and this is my partner in crime Daxter." Jak answered with a smile on his face. "What's up kid? Did you bring the goods?" Daxter asked surprising Izuku since he didn't know Daxter could talk.

"Oh yeah! Here." Izuku spoke as he took out the pendant and handed it to Jak. "Yep. This is definitely my pendant, the Seal of Mar." Jak answered with a smile on his face. "The Seal of Mar? Was your family like nobles?" Izuku asked puzzled. "Yeah but I'm the only one left. The rest of them are dead. I never even got to chance to meet my mom and my father died in my arms in a battle." Jak explained sadly as Izuku was shocked.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up. Is it okay if I ask you my question?" Izuku asked with combination of curiosity and worry. "Sure kid. I did promise you that. So what's your question?" Jak asked curiously as the two sat down on a table. "Can I become a hero even if I don't have a quirk? I was born quirkless and it's been my dream to become a hero ever since I discovered them. I want to be the kind of person who people can depend on and find hope with a smile on my face just like All Might." Izuku asked as a few tears formed in his eyes.

"A Hero without a quirk. A very difficult goal to reach for someone who is quirkless. Others would deem it impossible or suicidal trying to force different jobs on them. To those who think it's impossible to become a hero without a quirk… are dumbasses." Jak stated as Izuku looked at him surprised.

"A hero isn't a job meant only for those with superpowers. Anyone can become a hero if they have the right set of mind. Sure it'll be easier with quirks but those who are quirkless can develop more because they don't have to rely on any superpower. You can invent gadgets or tools, create your own battle suit or use skills and tactics. Izuku, don't let anyone give you that crap because you are fully capable of becoming a hero without a quirk." Jak explained as Izuku could barely hold it in anymore.

He had broken down on the spot muttering thank you over and over again. Izuku was about to continue when he felt someone holding him. He looked up to notice that Jak was hugging and comforting him. "I guess your life must have been shit if you reacted like this. I know how you feel Izuku. My life became hell once and I wouldn't made it out without support. Tell me everything." Jak spoke as Izuku nodded.

The three had went into a private room where Izuku told Jak and Daxter what had recently occurred in his life. The duo was extremely anger at the ones who made Izuku suffer from his father to the people at his school. They understood how his mother felt since she wasn't able to give Izuku a quirk and the pain of her ex-husband being a heartless monster abandoning her and Izuku since he didn't have a quirk.

"Jak, I think he might be the one you are looking for." Daxter whispered to Jak as his eyes widened and he thought about what Daxter told him. Jak clearly had made up his mind on the very secret matter. "Izuku." Jak spoke getting the green haired child's attention. "Yes Jak?" Izuku asked curiously. "How would you like it if you become my successor?" Jak asked as Izuku looked completely surprised and confused. "Your successor?" Izuku questioned. "Remember the J & D series that are popular? What if I told you that they were real life experiences of a real live person?" Jak stated as Izuku looked shocked.

"Wait. J Mars and Jak Mar…! You….You're J Mars from the story?! Then Daxter is D and that Eco is real along with everything else?!" Izuku asked surprised. "You see I was actually born in on another world. An incident happened that sent me and Daxter to your world by mistake. The energy from your world had affected the Eco inside of my building allowing my body to create the very lifesource of my world from within me. It also gave me another ability. It gave me the quirk to pass on my Eco Powers to someone else." Jak answered as Izuku's eyes widened.

"Then that means….!" Izuku said as Jak smiled. "Yes. Izuku, I want to pass on my powers and knowledge to you! I want you become my successor, the New Hero of Eco! I have seen what kind of person you are and what life you have led. I believe that you would be the one to use these powers to protect others and become a Symbol of Hope to everyone around you. I have seen many individuals but none of him have the spark or heart that you carry. You can become a hero!" Jak explained as Izuku's mind was blown.

Izuku remembered all of the words that were told to him by everyone in the past. 'You are nothing but a worthless Deku! I'm so sorry Izuku! You are nothing but a failure! You are not my child but a pitiful weakling! Just go ahead and die like the loser you are! You'll never be a hero!' All of those voices ran through Izuku's head as he began to cry but not tears of sadness. They were tears of pure joy and hope.

"Jeez. You hardly had much encouragement in your life. Come and stand up Izuku. A hero has to stand on their feet even if they are tears of joy. I'll teach you everything I know and get you ready to enter UA and become a hero but remember these words and take them to heart. Anyone can be a hero however a true hero is someone not fighting for fame, power or fortune but for their everyone's future." Jak spoke as he offered his hand to the crying boy while the hand sparkled with multiple colored and beautiful sparks.

"I understand and I will make you proud...Sensei!" Izuku stated taking the hand and was pulled up onto his feet. Izuku could feel the warmness of the energy from Jak surging through his body and for once in his life, he felt free and whole. "Izuku, I have granted you my power. You are now the new Eco Channeler and my successor. Prove to me that you are worthy of this power!" Jak stated as Izuku nodded.

After that day, Izuku had never felt so alive before. He soon started his training with Jak and Daxter at a private training center which was hidden underneath his Coffee Shop. Jak taught and train him through many things with the first with his physical fitness. The man had put Izuku through hellish exercises and obstacles from deadly obstacle courses to fighting a Dark Giant form of his master and Dark form of Daxter at the same time.

Izuku had been taught how to use Jak's Morph Gun and experimenting to create new mods and functions for it along with building his own real life Zoomer. Apparently Jak had some Precursor Metal and Power Cells on him for Izuku to use and also gotten some engineering lessons from his friend Keira before disappearing from his planet. The harder lessons were Izuku's Eco Manipulation.

The first lesson was immediately Dark Eco since Izuku remembered that Dark Eco could easily make others lose control of themselves like Jak experienced in the past and now he also had the energy flowing through his veins. It took some time before Izuku mastered his Dark Form and abilities along with creating new techniques using Jak's Morph Gun as an example.

Then Izuku was taught on how to use Light Eco which he finished mastering a bit faster than Dark. After that he went and learned how to use the other 4 Ecos from enhancing his strength with Red Eco, boosting his speed with Blue, learning to heal wounds and bring life with Green and control flames with Yellow. Jak even taught Izuku his unique fighting style and helped him become a formidable opponent without using Eco.

Izuku also used his childhood bully Bakugo to his advantage. Bakugo's attacks were used to strength Izuku and helped him dodge better while making the hot head look like a fool adding taunts to his words as well. He also began creating a Hero Journal and analyzed as many heroes he seen along with a Quirk Journal to know how to handle different quirks and invent new moves and attacks based on them.

The three had formed a grand bond with each other unlike any other and Izuku had finally gained everything he needed to not become just any ordinary hero but a true one. 10 years of training had passed and Izuku came out of the hellish nightmare stronger than ever. "Izuku, you have surpassed my expectations. From today forth, you have succeeded me in every way. Are you ready to turn this world on its head?" Jak asked.

Izuku had finally found his answer as he looked at his sensei who offered him the Seal of Mar, the proof of his training being complete. Izuku took the medal and looked at his sensei in the eyes. "I'm ready! I'll prove that anyone can become a hero, quirkless or not!"


	3. Royal Knight Hero: Imperialmon, Digimon

Prologue: To Become a Royal Knight

'Another day, another beating by bullies.' Was the thought of 5 year old Izuku Midoriya as he walked home from school. Young Izuku was one of the only few ordinary people to live in this extraordinary world of Quirks, Heroes and Villains. Amongst the world, Izuku was one of the few people to not be born with a Quirk. Quirks were superhuman abilities that spread world wide amongst the human population and it all started when a baby was born that emitted light.

The amount of Quirks rising soon turned the world into one of super powered individuals with the choice to become a hero or villain. 80% of the population had quirks while 20% remained Quirkless. Amongst his classmates, Izuku was the only one in his class to not have a Quirk and was often picked on and bullied by the other kids because of it. Mainly by his former best friend Katsuki Bakugo who was born with the power to create explosions from his body. He always used that power to hurt and bully Izuku along with other kids.

Izuku had a dream that he wanted to become a Hero, to protect the innocent and save lives like his role model All Might but was always shot down by insults from his classmates and no support from his mother who didn't want her child to be hurt because he had no power to defend himself. Didn't they support his dream? He wanted to save people, to give them hope! "Help!" A voice cried out from the alleyway next to him. "What?" Izuku asked as he felt a pull towards him. A pull to someone who needed a hero. Without thinking he ran down the alleyway to see someone being attacked.

It was a small blue and white faced baby dragon with red eyes, zigzag horns and a long tail who was being cornered by a bunch of kids 10 years older than Izuku. There were 3 kids and they all had animal quirks, one was a crocodile, one was vulture and the other was a Hydra. They were beating the poor little guy. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Izuku shouted getting the bullies and the bullied attention. "Run! These guys are sickos!" The blue dragon squeaked only to get kicked by the Hydra kid. "I know you! You are one of those Quirkless kids going around here! My little brother told me about a kid in his class who didn't have a Quirk and you match his description perfectly!" yelled the Hydra kid.

'What do I do? There's no way I can take on these guys without any powers! I'll get killed! I should find a Hero! I should…' Izuku's train of thought had stopped when he saw the look of the baby blue dragon kid mainly his eyes. The eyes of someone in need. Pleading for help. Then what happened next was a blur. "I bet he-" The Hydra was interrupted when a small fist had hit his face. The fist belonged to the one and only Izuku Midoriya who had lunged at the teenager and punched him in the face. This punch wasn't ordinary either. There was something special about it. For a few seconds, you could see a bright green coding aura around before it faded while the punch from a small child had sent the Hydra flying into a wall.

Unknown to the group below, someone was watching from above. His gaze wasn't of the dragon or the bullies but Izuku himself as a smirk came on his face. "I've finally found him. After all this time." The mysterious person spoke as he watched the scene unfold. Izuku landed himself into a fighting stance which was strange because he didn't recognize the one he was using but it seemed to belong to a master. "That Stance! It's the Stance of the Knight!" The blue dragon kid muttered to himself surprised.

"I'm going to say this again! Leave him alone! Fight me instead!" Izuku shouted as his eyes started to spark green coding in flashes. "I suggest you listen to the boy." Spoke a rough adult male voice as the mysterious figure had leapt down from the roof of the building and appeared behind Izuku. It was a mountain of a man who stood around 9 ft in size with tan skin, red hair and fangs wearing a gray visor over his eyes, a white jacket over his shoulders and black and white armor who had a beast like aura to him.

The two looked at the man in fear before grabbing their Ko'd friend and ran away. Izuku had fallen out of the stance as the small beaten blue dragon kid approached him. "Thank you for standing up for me! I'm Demiveemon! I owe you big time for saving me! You were awesome with the glowing punch and those Digicode eyes! You even have Gankoomon, a Royal Knight as backup as well!" Demiveemon exclaimed as Izuku was surprised. "Digicode? Gankoomon?" Was all he could mutter before a sharp pain entered him as all he could see was black before his body went numb.

The next thing the 5 year old knew he started to hear voices. It sounded like arguing to him. "Gankoomon! Was it necessary to knock the poor boy out? He's a human child for crying out loud! He's not even 6 from what the readers are telling me!" A young girl's voice shouted annoyed. "If I didn't stop all of that Digicode he was constantly expelling then things would have gotten a whole lot worse. The power from that source of code was extremely dangerous and could have attracted a lot of unwanted attention. Plus it was just a simple chop to the pressure point!" The familiar rough voice spoke.

"He has a point despite hitting a poor 5 year old. Master Gankoomon wouldn't do something like this without reason even if bringing the child here risks his title as Royal Knight." said a calm male voice. Izuku knew he had to wake up. He wanted to know what was going on. "Gankoomon! Jesmon! Blanc! Look he's waking up." A energetic female voice spoke as Izuku began to open his eyes while they adjusted. He seemed to be in a hospital room of sort under a scanner of some kind with strange people there. He recognized Demiveemon and the mountain of the man from before but not the little girl in the pink rabbit klobuk and the young woman in the black cat klobuk and the dragon armored white knight whose limbs were sharp long blades dawning a red cape who stood two feet taller than the man before him.

"Where am I?" Izuku asked a little confused looking around the room in a daze. "You are in the medic bay here at the castle. You had a little 'accident'." said the little girl. "You mean Gankoomon knocked him out?" Said the young woman as the little girl huffed. "Noir!" She shouted annoyed taking a trident and whacking the elder girl on the head with it. "Who are you guys? You guys look like Pro Heroes but I don't recognize any of you and I've seen a lot of heroes on TV." Izuku asked a little confused about the situation.

"I'm Gankoomon, a Royal Knight. This is my protégé and another Royal Knight, Jesmon and these two are our assistants Sistermons Blanc and Noir. You already met Demiveemon. So what's your name kid?" Gankoomon asked. "My name is Izuku Midoriya sir. Is Royal Knight the name of your Hero Agency?" Izuku asked a little puzzled.

"No! Royal Knight is a title for top network security of the Digital World! They are a group of incredible Digimon who protect the Digital World!" Demiveemon shouted as the 4 strangers deadpanned at the formality of the baby blue dragon. Izuku stood there with wide eyes. "You mean...you aren't human...and I'm no longer on Earth…?" Izuku asked as the 5 nodded. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was all you could hear as the small freckled boy was freaking out of his little mind but who could blame him? "Kid. Kid. WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONE MOMENT?!"!" Gankoomon shouted as Izuku stopped to find himself being held still by Sistermon Noir.

"Don't worry. Gankoomon may seem harsh but he's a good Digimon. We just want to ask you some questions for all." Blanc spoke. "Okay. What kind of questions?" Izuku asked a bit nervously. "About where your from, what happened in the alley, things like that. Then we'll take you back home." Jesmon explained. "Well okay." Izuku said. The young boy started by telling them about his world, the beginning of Quirks, Heroes and Villains first. "So you've come from a super powered society? That's incredible but what did those guys back there mean about you being Quirkless?" Demiveemon asked.

"I'm part of the 20% of people who wasn't born with any powers. Quirkless is a term for those who don't have superpowers. I always get bullied about that and people always make fun of my dream." Izuku stated sadly. "And what's your dream, kid?" Jesmon asked a bit interested. "My dream is to be the world's greatest hero! A symbol of hope and peace to those who are in trouble! I want to save people and give people hope just like All Might!" Izuku shouted as he pulled out a small toy of a muscular blonde hair man in a super hero outfit with a big smile on his face. "Ain't All Might the strongest hero your world has to offer? You told us about him but why would people want to crush your dream?" Demiveemon asked.

"Because I'm Quirkless. They think I'll get killed the moment I go into action but I want to prove them wrong!" Izuku shouted as his eyes started glowing and released coding in streams while a strange mark appeared on his chest. It was a glowing gold mark that resembled a pair wings surrounding a V shaped mark almost like a Yin-Yang.

What Izuku didn't know was that everything was being watched by 13 other figures. These figures were the remaining Royal Knights and their founder Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. "That crest! There is no mistaking it. The lost 12th Digicrest. The Crest of Will!" The knights spoke amongst themselves while the Founder looked at the boy with interest. 'This kid! He's just like me when I was just a Rookie.' Jesmon thought amazed at the young boy's compassion and spirit.

"Everyday I would write down information about every hero who inspires me! To learn techniques to prepare for a career of being a hero! I want to prove to everyone that anyone could be a hero if they tried! That's my dream and I'm not abandoning it no matter what people say! Even if I fall, I'll just get back up with a smile on my face! That's the type of hero I want to be!" Izuku stated as something in his All Might action figure had begun to glow. "!" Izuku thought as a sphere shot of the toy and landed into his empty hand.

The sphere split into two and had transformed into a small handheld device with the Crest of Will inscribed on the back of it while the other half transformed into an emerald gauntlet with a V like brace on it and a holder for the device armed with black leather glove with yellow claws made out of some type of metal that encased the young boy's right arm. "I think we've found the 14th Royal Knight." Said Imperialdramon Paladin Mode getting looks of surprised from all of his knights who were in the room with him.

Gankoomon looked to the side for the moment almost as if he was getting a message which was clearly so from the surprised look on his face. "I didn't know your action figure could do something like that!? Where can I get one?" Demiveemon asked playfully as Izuku was just as confused. "I didn't know either!" The little boy stated as the glow around his chest and eyes had stopped. "Gankoomon?" Jesmon asked confused as the red haired Digimon approached the boy. "It seems our leader wants to meet with you Izuku along with the other knights." Gankoomon stated as Izuku looked completely surprised.

"Me? Is it something bad?" Izuku asked surprised until he found himself being picked up by Gankoomon and placed on his shoulder in a strange piggyback like fashion. "I don't know. Just stay with me kid." Gankoomon stated as him, Izuku and Jesmon disappeared in a flash of data like light before they found themselves outside by a gigantic tree with 13 other Knight like Digimon there waiting for them. "Whoa! So cool!" Izuku shouted amazed at the sight of the new world around him and the massive tree before him.

"So you are the child that Gankoomon brought here, young Izuku Midoriya." said the white and golden armored blue dragon knight digimon. "Are you the leader of the Royal Knights?" Izuku asked surprised at the tall dragon knight before. "Yes. I am Leader and Founder of the Royal Knights. I am Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. I've heard you wanted to become a hero." Imperialdramon PM spoke as Izuku stiffened.

"Yes! I've been dreaming about it for years! I've always wanted to become a hero! To protect others with a smile on my face just like my role model All Might! Can...Can I become a Hero even if I don't have a Quirk?!" Izuku asked as there was tears forming in his eyes as he thought on the words of his mother. 'Izuku...I'm sorry!' Rang through his head as he looked at Imperialdramon PM in the eyes. "This world has faced a lot of threats where even us Royal Knights were powerless to stop it but it was always saved by ordinary people just like you with the help of the Digimon. So yes you can. You can become a hero, Izuku Midoriya." Imperialdramon Pm answered.

Then the tears rolled down Izuku's face as he started to cry but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. "Kid?" Gankoomon asked as he held the kid in his arms. "Thank you… I never thought I would hear those words from someone like you… Thank you! Thank you so much!" Izuku called out with a smile on his face. 'This kid never had that much encouragement before hasn't he? Even seeing his memories didn't show all of this.' Imperialdramon PM thought as he placed his hand on Izuku's head.

"Dry your tears. It is unbecoming of a Royal Knight." Imperialdramon PM spoke as Izuku looked surprised as he wiped the tears away. "Royal Knight?" Izuku asked surprised. "Yes. I've been discussing this to the Royal Knights about what we should do with you. You bear a power lost to this world for a very long time. The Crest of Will. The Emblem of a True Royal Knight. Within your tiny body is an incredible power and we wish to help you awaken it." Imperialdramon PM explained.

"Really but what about my world and my mother? She'll be terrified if she knew I was gone!" Izuku explained worried. "Well the truth is...the you here is a Digital Manifestation of your being. Your power has split you into a Digital and Real Version of yourself while we have been talking, you real world version of yourself has been going through your life. Your mother or friends don't know that the true you is here in the Digital World." Imperialdramon PM explained as Izuku understood that information. "How do I get back?" Izuku asked.

"We can send you back which will cause your two bodies to reunite into one being. You will know of the events happening in the your world since you are still link to the other copy of yourself. This is your choice but I decided we will train you with your powers here in the Digital World and become a Royal Knight to this world and yours. You bear that crest and its power and I know you can use it for good but this choice belongs to you. Do you want to become a Royal Knight?" Imperialdramon PM explained.

Izuku thought about this. He wouldn't be seeing his mother for a long time but he wouldn't get attacked by the bullies and finally learn to control a power to become a hero which was something he always dreamt about. With a thought he looked at Imperialdramon PM with a fire unlike any other in his eyes. "I may not see my family for a while but… I need to do this for myself. I need to prove to them and myself that anyone can become a hero quirkless or not! Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, I, Izuku Midoriya, will take your offer on becoming a Royal Knight and on my word that I'll become one of the strongest there is! I will not let you down!" Izuku stated as everyone could feel his iron will and steel resolve.

"May I ask a question?" Demiveemon asked getting Imperialdramon PM's attention. "Can I join Izuku on his journey to become a Royal Knight? If it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be here today. He saved my life and I want to repay him for that kindness plus it's also my dream to work alongside the Royal Knights and if I want to do it then I want to do it by my friend's side." Demiveemon asked. "Demiveemon. Is it okay if Demiveemon comes along as well? I understand where he's been and how he feels. We both are alike in a way." Izuku asked as Demiveemon's eyes shined brightly.

"Very well. I allow it after all, I can't deny a Digidestined his Digimon partner. You will encounter a lot of powerful and dangerous Digimon. Even though you'll be under watch and trained by Gankoomon, you need to work and defend each other. This world even though is beautiful it still has a dark side. The road will be tough but I have faith you'll be able to withstand it." Imperialdramon PM stated.

"Understood!" The duo stated with determined looks on their faces. Gankoomon watched them with a smile on his face. 'Those two are going to go far in life. And I'll make sure they'll be prepared for anything.' Gankoomon thought as he looked to the sky. A new adventure is about to begin for a young boy named Izuku and his partner Demiveemon towards their dream.


	4. Rubber Hero: Strawhat, One Piece

Prologue: Will of the King

'Those weren't the words I wanted to hear.' Was the thoughts of 5 year old Izuku Midoriya. Izuku is a young boy with green hair, peach skin, green eyes and freckles and a follow kindergartener at his school. He was also the boy who wanted to become a hero. This dream became his ever since he saw a disaster video which was the debut of the world's greatest hero All Might. The hero that inspired Izuku to want to become a hero in this world of Quirks.

Quirks were superpowers that manifested in humanity beginning with a baby that emitted light. Soon people around the world began to develop these powers or quirks which lead to the Age of Heroes and Villains alike. Practically 80 percent of the human population had quirks while 20 percent remained quirkless or completely normal. Izuku and his mother Inko had headed to the doctor to see if he could manifest a quirk at his age but the trip had less than desirable results.

Due to having an extra joint in his pinky toe which determined whether a person would have a quirk or not, Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless because of the extra joint. He was scared speechless. All Heroes had quirks since their powers could assist them in the dangerous of situations which most of the time were villains with quirks. There was no quirkless hero in existence. He easily saw his dream shatter to a millions pieces. Even his mother gave up on his dream to be a hero and never giving him a quirk.

When his classmates found out he was quirkless, the young boy was subjected to bullying by kids with quirks with his former friend Katsuki Bakugo leading the assault on his being. However today was something he didn't tolerate Katsuki or Kacchan as he called him from doing. There was a kid on the ground crying as Izuku stood between him his ashen blonde and red eyed former friend Katsuki Bakugo with two other bullies with him.

"Kacchan! Leave him alone! Don't you see your making him cry! If you don't, then I'll stop you myself!" Izuku stated although his body was shaking in fear and injured yet his will remained strong. "Then we'll just have to beat you up, Deku!" Katsuki spoke as he and the bullies were about to attack when… "What the hell are you doing?!" A male voice spoke as the group's attention was turned to a new arrival. It was an elderly but fit man with wild white hair, tan skin, a scar underneath of one of his eyes and wore a kimono revealing an X shaped scar on his chest and a straw hat with a red ribbon on it.

"You better stop bullying these kids right now or you'll be sorry." The old man spoke as he cracked his knuckles and delivered a terrifying glare to Katsuki and his bullies. All three were terribly frightened by the glare as they felt they were looking at a dragon before running off leaving Izuku alone with the elderly man. "Thanks for the help mister…" Izuku spoke as he didn't catch the man's name. "Monkey D. Luffy but call me Luffy for short. You are pretty brave young man to defend someone from a group of bullies. Your will and resolve is impressing." Luffy spoke as Izuku smiled.

"Thanks but all I did was took a beating from them. I just couldn't standby and let them bully a kid. After all, that's all I could do since I'm quirkless." Izuku spoke as Luffy looked at Izuku. "Being Quirkless has nothing to do with being weak. Back in my day, I met tons of extremely powerful people with no Quirks at all. I see them slice through mountains with a swipe of their swords, take on armies that would make Pro Heroes quiver in their boots, jump on air, throw cannonballs with the force of a cannon and other incredible feats with the one thing in common was not having a quirk." Luffy began to explain.

Izuku listened to the short tales of explanations from Luffy with his eyes widening with each one. Normally he would have thought it was a lie but the look of Luffy's eyes told his tales were indeed true. Izuku had hope bubbling within his chest with each example Luffy told about his past although it was a little vague.

"If you train hard with your body, spirit and mind then nothing can stop you from accomplishing anything. It takes guts, will and hard work to become strong without a quirk. Young boy, what is your dream?" Luffy asked looking at Izuku. "My dream is to be a hero like my role model All Might! Can I be a hero even if I don't have a quirk? I'm just a quirkless kid without any powers. Can I be a hero just like All Might?!" Izuku asked with hope and determination in his eyes.

Luffy looked at Izuku and grinned. "Yes you can be a hero without a quirk! If you have the will and spirit then you can become a hero!" Luffy stated as Izuku's mind was blown. The young boy did everything he could not to cry but he failed with the burning hope in him that was given by Luffy. "Thank you… thank you so much!" Izuku cried with tears streaming down his face. 'I guess he had no one supporting him but maybe he's the one…' Luffy thought as he looked at the crying kid.

"Kid, what's your name?" Luffy asked as Izuku had stopped crying so he could give Luffy a response. "Izuku Midoriya." Izuku answered wiping his tears. "Izuku huh? So Izuku how would you like if I train you to use my quirk?" Luffy asked as the green haired boy was shocked. "Your quirk? What do you mean?" Izuku asked as Luffy looked at him. "You see I'm slowly dying. I've got 9 years to live and I want to pass on my legacy. Young Izuku, I want to pass on my legacy to you through giving you my power." Luffy explained as Izuku was surprised. "Your legacy? You mean you could give someone else your power? And you are willing to share it with me?" Izuku questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes. I'll teach you to use my powers both quirk and Haki or Power of Will but I must warn you. The training will be hellish and extremely tough. It might break you. However if you succeed my training, then you'll be able to become the greatest hero the world has ever seen. What will it be Izuku? Will you accept my offer or will you give up your dream? You must choose." Luffy explained as Izuku looked down for a moment and clenched his fists. "I'll do it!" Izuku shouted with a determined look and steel resolve causing Luffy smile brightly.

"That's what I like to hear! Meet me at my shop at the east side of town. It's called One Piece so it'll be easy to find. Make sure your mom knows where you are going. You don't want her to have a heart attack. Goodbye Izuku, see you tomorrow." Luffy spoke as Izuku told his goodbye and both of them part ways but it was a fateful meeting indeed. The next day, Izuku had left after school to head towards One Piece where Luffy was waiting for him. Izuku had told his mom about training with Luffy. She was skeptical but the look of determination in her son's eyes had allowed her to drive Izuku to One Piece.

She wanted to see what kind of person Luffy was. Apparently One Piece was an training center where people could workout or train with quirks and Luffy happened to be the owner of the center. Inko and Izuku had walked to see all kinds of training equipment and at one of the punching bags was Luffy. They were amazed of how quick his punches were and how much force they had on the punching bag. Currently he was using one that could withstand a powerful blow from All Might without shredding.

They also noticed that each punch he let loose a dent appeared in the punching bag. He continued his strikes before delivering one more blow with incredible force causing the bag to explode with impact. "Looks like boss broke another punching bag! I still can't believe someone as old as him could still hit with enough force to put All Might to shame! Still those punching bags are hard to make since they are the only ones to withstand a full frontal assault from All Might himself!" Some of the gym instructors spoke as Inko and Izuku's eyes widened to witnessing Luffy's strength.

Luffy turned to see the green haired mother and son looking at him and the destroyed punching bag. "I'm glad you came Izuku. This must be your mother. You definitely inherited her looks." Luffy answered as Inko blushed a bit from the comment. "From the look on your face Izuku, you are ready to get started with what I'm promised. However you need to follow me first, there is something I must explain to you before we do anything." Luffy spoke as the mother and son looked at each other before following Luffy into his office. The office was neat and tidy but the noticeable thing was the small chest on the table. The chest seemed very old.

There were a few photos of what looked like a younger Luffy with a bunch of different people. The pictures seem well preserved though. "Is it true? That you can give my son a quirk?" Inko asked curiously. "Yes though it's not technically a quirk. Let me tell you story. There once was a man named Gol D. Roger who was King of the Pirates." Luffy began as Inko and Izuku seemed very interested in the tale.

"He had fame, power and wealth beyond your wildest. Before he was hung by the gallows, these were the final words he said. My fortune is yours for the taking but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece. Pirates all over set for the Grand Line in hopes of finding One Piece to make their dreams come true. It was the beginning of the Great Pirate Era. Many mysterious things existed within the Grand Line. One such thing were the Devil Fruits." Luffy spoke piquing Izuku's interest.

"Devil Fruits? What are those?" Izuku asked curiously. "They special fruits imbued with the powers of Sea Devils. If someone eats a Devil Fruit, then they gain a unique power depending on what fruit it is at the cost of never being to swim ever again. There are three types of Devil Fruits, Paramecia, Logia and Zoan. Paramecia which alters the users body and abilities like making their body rubber or manipulate gold. Zoan allows the user to take on an animal transformation whether be human, hybrid or animal like a reindeer or leopard. Logia transforms the user's body into a living element like fire or light." Luffy explained.

"But why are you talking about this unless…?" Inko asked as Luffy smiled and opened the chest revealing a purple fruit with swirls on it. "This is the Gum Gum Devil Fruit. The Devil Fruit of the Pirate King after Roger himself or to be precise. My Devil Fruit back when I was the Pirate King." Luffy spoke surprising Inko and Izuku greatly. They were sitting in front of the Pirate King himself and he was offering Izuku his Devil Fruit. "You were a villain?!" Izuku shouted scared.

"No. I wasn't. Pirate King isn't a title of good or bad. It is a title of freedom. I've never done anything that villains have done in current day and age. My crew were peace-man pirates, those who look for adventure and treasure but not trouble. Normally a Devil Fruit manifests when the eater of it has died but I haven't. The reason is that my spirit had killed the Devil within the fruit itself removing the curse of drowning. I still have my powers but I'm practically ancient. The Age of Pirates ended at least a thousands of years ago with the disappearance of the Devil Fruits. The reason I haven't died yet is because I refuse to go without naming a successor to my Devil Fruit." Luffy explained as the two calmed down.

"So you want me to inherit your Devil Fruit powers by having me eat the Gum Gum Fruit but doesn't mean that you don't have your powers?" Izuku asked as Luffy chuckled. "I still have remnants of the Gum Gum Fruit's power. It's as strong as my stubborn will. I heard your plea that you wanted to be a hero. You can become one without a quirk since Devil Fruits don't give out quirks and Haki is the power of your will.

For the next 9 years, I'll will be teaching you on how to use the power of the Gum Gum Fruit and Haki. I will also be lending you my crew's journals if you want to use their special arts as well. You'll be training here in private to learn and control these newfound powers. But I want you to accept a request from me." Luffy spoke gaining their attention.

"What is it?" Izuku asked. "When I die, I want you to inherit my straw hat. This hat was worn by Gol D. Roger, my old mentor Shanks and me. This is the symbol of a free man. This hat is my most precious treasure. I also want you to inherit my Training Center. I have no children to pass it too and I don't want just anyone having this place. So Izuku, will you take my request and last wish?" Luffy asked as Izuku was speechless.

This was a lot to process for the young boy but here it was. A man who claimed to be the Pirate King with a magical devil curse free fruit offering him his old powers and his precious belongings. After some thought, deep down in his heart the boy knew what to do. " I accept Luffy!" Izuku stated surprising his mother greatly but she smiled at the pure determination of her son. She could barely hold back any tears for how proud she felt for her son.

"Shishishishishi! I like that answer. To seal the deal, you have to take a bite of the Gum Gum Fruit. I warn you it'll taste very bad since that's the thing about Devil Fruits but the powers you will recieve are promised. You can't become a hero without making sacrifices." Luffy spoke as Izuku took the fruit and inspected it. It was definitely mysterious and quite neat to him. After a while, the boy took a bite out of the fruit.

'It tastes so bad!' Izuku thought as he wanted to spit it out but decided against it and swallowed the piece of fruit. "Ew! It tastes like someone burnt rubber that was peed on!" Izuku spoke as he shook with disgust from taking the bite of the fruit. "Now pinch the edges of your mouth and pull like this!" Luffy explained as when he did it, his mouth stretched from where it was pulled. Izuku copied Luffy's movements and surprising his mouth did the same too! "Izuku! Your stretching just like rubber! My baby has a quirk!" Inko spoke with a smile on her. Izuku's path to becoming a hero had just begun.


	5. StarForce Hero: Megaman

Prologue: The Heir

Devastated. Was the one thing 5 year old Izuku Midoriya felt when he got his test results from the doctor. He was diagnosed as Quirkless in a world full of Quirks. Quirks were supernatural powers that manifested within someone since the day a baby emitting light was born. Over 80% of the population had quirks while the remaining 20% was Quirkless.

All men were not created equal in this world of supernatural normalcy. Those with quirks looked down on the quirkless as inferiors. Being quirkless made it harder to get jobs, being accepted, living and almost every aspect of life especially to become a hero. Most Quirkless people will even commit suicide to avoid the pain.

For Izuku, it was a shattering endless nightmare. Izuku wanted to be a hero ever since he first discovered them especially his role model All Might. However being quirkless shattered that dream. His friends at school turned into his worst enemies especially his best friend Katsuki Bakugo while others stayed away from him like the plague.

His own father tried to kill him for being quirkless leaving a nasty scar on his mother that would never go away. He was beaten by kids and teachers while no one stopped them from hurting the poor boy. His mother could barely help heal his pain. Izuku's life had all turned to hell for a year and still was.

Yet Izuku still held onto his dream although it was slipping further from him. However everything was going to change and all in one night. For Izuku was going to have an otherworldly encounter. Izuku was slowly easing himself to slumber when he heard something. "H…" A unfamiliar voice spoke to Izuku. "Huh?" Izuku asked curiously sitting up on his bed.

"Help...m...e…" The voice spoke as Izuku's eye widened and he shot of bed. "Is someone calling for help? I got to help them!" Izuku muttered to himself. He could still here the cry for help. Putting thoughts aside, Izuku ran out of the house ignoring how dangerous it was at night. The boy continued following the voice until he came upon a small park.

He looked around to notice a mysterious light coming from the center. Izuku approached the glowing light to see it was actually a strange creature that seemed to be slowly fading away. The creature was made up of glowing light green energy, it possessed arms and hands but no legs, blue armor adorned his beast like head, chest and shoulders and red eyes.

"Hold on! I'll go get help!' Izuku spoke only for the creature. "I'll be gone before they arrive." The creature answered weakly. "Is there anything I could do to help you?" Izuku asked as the being analyzed Izuku before his eyes widened a bit. "Maybe there is kid but it is your decision." The creature answered as Izuku looked hopeful. "If it saves you then sure! I'll do it!" Izuku stated.

"Kid. I need you to allow me into your heart. I have the ability to merge with others if they allow me into their heart. To do this, you need to say this. 'EM Wave Change! Your first and last name. On the air!' Saying these words will allow us to merge into one being. Doing this will allow me to heal within your very body but there is a chance we won't be able to separate from each other. You'll never be human again." The creature spoke as Izuku shocked.

"Then what will I become?" Izuku asked a bit nervous. "You'll become a EM Human Hybrid. Half EM Alien and Half Human with two souls living in your body if it succeeds. I don't know how it would affect you either if it fails. You might end up turning into living EM Waves and never change back. Your soul might even be loss. Or you could even become an abomination and be made into test subject by your own government. If you don't want to do this, then leave me to die. I will not hate you for either choice." The creature spoke.

Izuku was conflicted. He didn't want to turn into a monster and be experimented on but he didn't want to let this poor being to suffer and die in pain. He didn't know what to do until something flashed in his mind. It was something he learned about being a hero. A hero is someone who sacrifices themselves for others to live. At that very moment, Izuku knew what he must do.

"What's your name? My name is Izuku Midoriya." Izuku asked as the creature noticed determination within Izuku's eyes. "Izuku huh? My name is Omega-xis but you can call me Mega for short." Omega-xis answered. "Alright. Let's do this Mega. EM Wave Change, Izuku Midoriya, on the air!" Izuku stated as both of them were consumed in a bright light.

Mega's body had turned into light and merged with Izuku. Izuku cried out in pain as he could feel his entire molecular structure be rearranged causing a large pillar of light to shot out from his body into the night sky. The pillar had woken up everyone in Japan and attracted them to the park immediately including Izuku's mother Inko when she discovered Izuku was missing. Almost every pro hero in the city was at the site including the Symbol of Peace and Number 1 Hero All Might emerge.

"What's going on?" All Might asked as every other hero was clueless but they did know one thing. Who or what inside that pillar was extremely powerful just from the power the pillar easily gave off. They then noticed the shadow of someone and the sound of screaming coming from it. All Might noticed the size and sound of the shadow before his eyes widened. "All of this power is coming from a child?!" All Might stated.

The light had finally began to die down as the pillar dissipated after sending many clouds flying away. Standing on the scorched earth was Izuku but he looked completely different. He stood about 1 ft taller with some muscle, his left hand was the face of Omega-xis, his hair was long and wild, two metal blades stuck out of his back, his clothes had become dark blue jumpsuit with blue armor on his shoulders, chest, head and feet, a red visor was over his head and presented on the armor on his chest was glowing star like jewel.

The transformation then faded as he changed once more. His hair had turned a light neon green, his skin had turned blue and almost metal like, his arms and most of his body was covered in neon green fur except for his chest which had a bit more muscle to them, his fingers were now razor sharp claws as the other head was gone, his eyes were now red and with green pupils, he grew a long energy like tail that was almost flame like, his feet had become beast like, his fur was now a large mane that reached the ground and his ears were beast like along with his nose. Izuku's clothes were torn to shreds from the transformation.

"I...did...it…" Izuku spoke tiredly as he began to fall towards the ground unconscious only for All Might to catch him before he fell. All Might noticed a slightly scorched photo lying on the ground. It was a picture of Izuku and his mother but there was a man on it but he looked completely torn out. The only evidence he was there was the hand and the torn edges. All Might looked at the back and saw something written on it that made his ever present smile vanished.

'Being quirkless means that you are worthless to everyone you know. Being quirkless means you are unwanted and unloved. All the hope that someone quirkless has is just to disappear. I. AM. NOTHING. BUT. A. MISTAKE.' Was written in childish scribbles while there was tear marks on it with the name Izuku Midoriya written on it. 'This kid...was quirkless? If he was… then what did he do?' All Might thought as he saw Izuku's face which was one at peace.

All Might had taken Izuku to the hospital while trying to avoid the media from doing something stupid but the Symbol of Peace had a lot on his mind. A few hours later… Izuku was currently in a hospital room as his mother was sitting next to him holding his hand. Doctors had run tests over Izuku as one of the Pro Heroes Recovery Girl was going through the results with All Might.

All Might kept looking back at the screen of the unconscious Midoriya while looking through Izuku's files. "This doesn't make sense. It says here that he was born and diagnosed as Quirkless and human with no signs of any quirk being hidden in him. Now it's saying that he is half human and half something else. Are these diagnostics right?" All Might asked curiously looking at the old pro hero Recovery Girl.

"It is true Toshinori. We have run these tests over and over again while they come back with the same results. The boy is practically living EM Waves. Changings range from his appearance to twin hearts and a secondary brain yet no other organs or even flesh and bone except for metal skin. His body emits at least 30 gigahertz per a second and his energy level is beyond 10 suns combined yet somehow his body is keeping it stabilized and control without hurting anyone even if he is unconscious." Recovery Girl explained as Toshi then looked over Izuku's files.

What he found made him grit his teeth in rage. "Apparently this kid's life was hell. One of our investigators managed to look into Izuku's mind and pulled out a hell lot of awful memories. This kid has been beaten at his school by students and teachers, his father tried to kill him at age 5, closed and shut in life and this kid was supposed to be put on suicide watch but these actions were hidden by the ones responsible and covered up. It was recorded here that he attempted to kill himself 4 times!" Toshi explained as Recovery Girl was horrified.

"What about his other memories? Maybe one can tell us what happened to him." Recovery Girl asked as Toshi looked through it before finding something. "It says here that he heard someone calling for help in the middle of the night. He found this strange being. The detective couldn't see the rest of the memory clearly but he did make out a few sentences." Toshi spoke as Recovery Girl had paid extreme attention for this one.

"'My name is Omega-xis… EM Wave Change, Izuku Midoriya, On the Air.' That was all that was recorded before he was forced out but I think I might know what happened. Whoever Midoriya encountered must have merged with him and they become one. This Omega-xis fused with Midoriya with this EM Wave Change and the boy ended up like this. But why would the boy do that?" Toshi asked.

"Maybe we can ask the boy because he seems to be waking up." Recovery Girl spoke issuing to the screen to notice Midoriya was gaining conscious. The two had entered to see Izuku had sat up and was looking at his new body while his mother was crying in tears of joy since he was okay. "You're All Might and Recovery Girl. Did you take me here?" Izuku asked curiously. "Yes. Are you okay Izuku? Do you feel strange or anything?" All Might asked with a smile on his face. "I'm fine. I'm feeling much better now. I feel more alive." Izuku answered as All Might and Recovery Girl sat down. They noticed the door had locked itself and the cameras had switched off.

"Judging from your wavelengths, you must have read my files about my past and original body. I know you are in here to discuss about what happened to me and Mega. That's why I locked the door and shut off the cameras because what I'm about to say must be kept secret." Izuku stated surprising his mother and the two Pro Heroes. "Okay Izuku, we appreciate your privacy and will keep this secret." All Might spoke as Izuku smiled warmly.

"You probably seen bits of what happened in the park so I'll explain it. In the middle of the night, I heard someone call for help. I snuck out of my house to look for this person and I encountered Omega-xis or Mega for short. He was dying and I was the only who could save him. He told me that he needed to merge with me so he could heal his body. He told me if I undergo an EM Wave Change which is a mergence between an EM Being and Human.

He told what would happen if it failed but I did it anyway not because I did it for my own gain but because he was dying and it was the right thing to do. It was something a hero would do. When we merged, I was able to see his memories. He is an alien known as an AM-ian from the Planet AM. He had fought alongside a human child in the past known as Geo Stelar and become a powerful hero known as Megaman. He left when his friend had passed away and somehow ended up here on the verge of death.

The EM Wave Change was a success but my body somehow merged us completely. I had lost my human form and it will take years before I regain it. He somehow felt my loneliness and pain so he only called out for me knowing he could help me. He wanted...he wanted to give me a chance to become a Hero like you All Might. We spoke while I was unconscious. He showed me his memories and told me that I could experience something that he had.

He...gave me the ability and chance to become a Hero. He's my friend. To prove I'm not worthless. I don't want things to go back to what they were in the past. Please don't take Mega from me!" Izuku answered as he began to cry while his mother comforted him. 'This boy… I never seen someone suffered so much in my entire life. It's 10 years ago all over again.' Recovery Girl thought looking at Toshi who approached Izuku.

The boy then felt someone's thick arms around him. He looked up to All Might was hugging him. It wasn't one of those fake hugs either but the most sincerest one he has ever felt. "It's okay boy. I...understand how you feel. You had made the right choice in saving Omega-xis' life. Forget what everyone has said and done to you because that doesn't matter. Izuku Midoriya, you can become a Hero. Don't let anyone stop you from doing what is right." All Might spoke as Izuku had cried into Toshi/All Might's arms. For once in his life, these tears weren't of sadness but of pure joy.

Izuku could feel a bond forming between him and All Might. '1st Brotherband has been formed. Brotherband All Might has been created.' A voice spoke through Izuku's head as he felt a new power flowing within him while seeing a link of light form between him and All Might before it vanished. 'My first bond…! A Brotherband with All Might!' Izuku thought as he smiled. Izuku then finally calmed down as All Might let go of him but held the boy's hand just in case.

"Izuku, I will do everything in my power to help you become a Hero. Right now, you're display of power has caught the attention of many both good and bad. A lot will seek you out that's why we will prepare for your future to become a hero. Since you are now on Suicide Watch and a possible target for villains, I'll be taking you and your mother in. We'll be dealing with all of your abusers and they won't get away for what they had done to you whether they be teacher, student or a random kid on the street.

We'll offer your mother a better job to support you along with getting you a better education even if I have to homeschool you myself. I am not letting you be harmed like that ever again." All Might explained as Izuku nodded. "I'll have UA back you up and I'll also become your personal doctor. We need to monitor the changes within your new body and make sure you stay healthy. We'll also help work on your new abilities with assistance from Omega-xis. I'm not having a repeat of 10 years ago on my hands." Recovery Girl explained.

"I'll have to warn you Izuku. Your life will never be the same again. Many will target you for your abilities or for Omega-xis but we promise you that we will do everything we can to get you ready for life's challenges in becoming a hero. What do you say Izuku? Are you ready to become a hero?" All Might asked with a smile on his face. Izuku looked around to see everyone's face having a smile on it and even saw Omega-xis smiling at him.

Izuku wasn't more sure in his life. He had made his decision. "Yes. I'm ready to become a hero. And I have just the name too." Izuku spoke getting their attention. "Really and what is the Hero name you have chosen? We would love to know." Inko asked curiously as Izuku spoke. "I'll be the hero with the power of bonds and the star by his side. One that will never back from evil. A symbol of hope to all! I'll be the Starforce Hero Megaman!" A new legend was born.


	6. Son of Persona, Persona

Prologue: Awakening

A young green haired woman was shoved into a wall by a man wielding a gun. The sounds of an infant could be heard over the chaos. "You whore! How dare you!" The man howled angrily pointing the gun at her. "Hisashi, what are you doing?! Why are you acting like this?!" Inko asked in fear and confusion. "You had that bastard's child! You are mine not that Samael yet you lied to me and have his kid behind my back!" Hisashi roared in fury.

"Samael's my husband not you Hisashi! If you hadn't cheated on me and were honest person maybe I would've ended up you! Samael loved me for who I am while you only wanted me for my body! You are still my friend but you need to stop this!" Inko shouted but Hisashi wouldn't listen. "Grr. Shut up you stupid brat! You know what? Maybe you will love me when I kill that stupid brat of yours!" Hisashi jeered with a rotten smile on his face as he headed to the baby crib.

But not before shooting Inko in the leg to prevent her from reaching her baby. Lying in the crib was a dark green haired infant with curly wild hair, small little claws, tiny fangs, a pair of little horns on his head, 3 pairs of tiny wings with one half white and angelic and other black and demonic, a small little black tail with a green spade tip and small feet that looked like a demon's. The child was a bit bigger than the average infant.

"No! Leave Izuku alone! He isn't apart of this!" Inko screamed only to get another bullet to the leg. "Shut up bitch! I'll kill this freak and then you!" Hisashi roared not noticing the baby's cries grow louder and a shadow began spread across the walls. "Time to die….." Hisashi spoke only for his voice to die when he turned around. A large explosion occurred from the distance that drew people and heroes alike to the scene.

A large crowd was gathered by the remains of a destroyed house but eyes were on Inko and the two bundles in her arms. An infant Izuku and a small little blue bear cub. A large shadow of a demon was seen holding a shadow that looked like a man until it disappeared within the flames itself. That night was forever known as the Devil's Due by heroes, villains and citizen alike but was the birthplace of two heroes the world has ever seen.

The Symbol of Happiness, Beast Hero: Ursa Major and the Symbol of Utopia, Demon Hero: Amon or as they were known in regular life as Teddie and Izuku Bael Midoriya. For this is where their journey to become heroes begins. 5 years later…

It was early in the morning as the sun was beginning to rise. The flying light illuminating a house by the cliffside gazing upon a beautiful ocean as two individuals were gazing at the beautiful sunrise. They were the Midoriya brothers, Teddie Midoriya and Izuku Bael Midoriya. Both of them had grown since the last five years.

Despite being 5 years old, Izuku was around the size of an average third grader while Teddie was a bit bigger than a kids his age though he looked like an adorable bear suit. "The sun is so bright and pretty. Don't you agree big brother?" Teddie asked looking at his demonic looking yet kind brother. "It does, Teddie. I like sunrise and sunset especially watching it with you or mom." Izuku answered as Teddie smiled.

"Izuku! Teddie! Come in or you'll miss out on your first day of school!" Inko's voice spoke out as the boys looked at each other and smiled. "Race you!" Teddie answered as both of them ran back to the house unknown of the phantom like giant watching them. A warm smile was worn on the mysterious phantom. "The time is coming. I'll be with you every step of the way. Izuku and Teddie." The phantom spoke before vanishing.

Ever since Devil's Due, a lot had occurred to the Midoriya family. Since Izuku awoken to his powers or Quirk as the world called them although no could identify what it was. Some heroes speculated it was a Fire or Explosion quirk but it didn't explain the giant demonic shadow. The appearance of Teddie also brought confusion to heroes since Inko couldn't have given birth to him at that time but he shared part of her DNA.

Then there were Villains, the Devil's Due was widely known in Japan and many have heard about mysteriously powerful Quirk that manifested within Izuku. Attempts had been made to steal Izuku but they were always thwarted by the Symbol of Peace All Might and other Pro Heroes or by Izuku himself. The Hero Community knew something had to be done to prevent the attacks on the family's being.

All Might decided to take it upon himself to do just that. The family was moved into All Might's secret home and he watched over the family. The hero had easily taken a shine to them and helped them as much as he could. He also helped Izuku and Teddie to learn about the world. He had taken a fatherly role for the boys. Although Izuku always called him his second father though.

Izuku and Teddie still believed their real father was still alive even though his body was found an hour after the incident but both brothers beliefs weren't shaken. Inko had driven the boys to their new school. "Have a good day and be safe." Inko spoke making sure the two were ready to go in. "We will mom." Izuku answered before they walked into the classroom.

Suddenly all eyes were on the two brothers making them a bit nervous. Izuku could easily sense the emotions of his class. A lot of fear and dislike were aimed at Izuku while curiosity and aggression were aimed at Teddie. The boy could even sense it from the adult caretakers. However not everyone had negative emotions.

There was a green haired girl looking at the two with interest and kindness who seemed to possess a frog quirk and a spiky redhead boy with an aura of courage and kindness. Izuku snapped back into reality when one of the caretakers begin to speak. "Alright everyone, let's introduce our two new friends joining us. Care to introduce yourselves?" The caretaker asked.

"My name is Izuku Bael Midoriya. It's nice to meet you." Izuku answered nervously. "My name is Teddie Midoriya. It's nice to meet everyone." Teddie spoke with a smile on his face and patted Izuku on the back. A lot of the kids whispered to themselves. 'I guess I won't be making that many friends.' Izuku and Teddie thought disappointed. 'Don't be afraid. You can still make friends with some of the children. It'll just take time.' A mysterious voice echoed as Izuku was caught by surprise.

He can feel a presence near him but couldn't tell where until it vanished. 'What was that?' Izuku thought curiously. A week later… Things weren't going well for Izuku and Teddie. When class had begun, Izuku and Teddy were set a good distance from the other kids. The teachers had figured out the brothers were the ones that occurred the Devil's Due 5 years ago.

The fearful look in their eyes was evidence of that. They were put in a corner for the smallest mistake or defending themselves when the other kids berated them. A lot of the boys had started saying mean things to Teddie and to go far as shoving or hitting him. This ends up with Izuku chasing them off. The kids would call Izuku a villain or freak due to his looks.

When the other classmates began showing signs of their quirks, they used to torture Teddie and Izuku saying they didn't turn into freaks. Things began to grow even stranger for Izuku. He began to hear the same voice from before more often since the first day. Whenever Izuku's anger flares up, the voice would tell him to calm down and ignore those angered him but not before his shadow morphed into a phantom shadow terrorizing the kids.

When he was scared or sad, the voice comforted him alongside Teddie. Izuku could feel something warm and smooth like wings wrap around him and his own. The voice would praise him for doing something special. However the more the voice spoke, the clearer and louder it sounded while Izuku could feel something strange occurring within him.

Though Izuku and Midoriya did make two new friends. A girl with a frog quirk named Tsuyu Asui and a boy with a hardening quirk named Eijiro Kirishima. They easily get along with each other since the mean kids also berated them for their quirks but backed Izuku and Teddie. Tsuyu and Kirishima became their closest friends.

When their friendship formed Izuku could somehow tell what Arcana they were which Izuku guessed was something related to their personality. Tsuyu was of the Magician Arcana while Kirishima was of the Chariot Arcana, his mother of the Empress Arcana, All Might being the Tower Arcana and Teddie was of the Star Arcana.

The voice told Izuku that these bonds would help him grow and become stronger and he should invest in those bonds. Izuku had agreed with the voice's advice since it never been wrong. Izuku and Teddie were on their way to the bookstore to meet up with All Might since he wanted to spend time with them while their mother was busy at work.

Just when the boys were about to turn the corner, a familiar cry of help was heard. "That sounded like Tsu-chan! Let's go check it out!" Teddie stated as Izuku nodded following the crt of help which led them to an alleyway. The sounds of beating, pain and screams could be heard the closer the two had gotten to the scene.

When the duo got there, what they saw made their blood boil. Tsuyu was on the ground being restrained by a thug while Kirishima was being held down as well but was currently being used as a punching bag by a kid older than them with a lightning quirk. The kid was sending an electrified punch by punch to Kirishima who was using his quirk to barely withstand the assault.

"Kirishima! Tsuyu!" Teddie exclaimed only for Izuku to hush him before they were caught. "Teddie, we can't rush in there or we'll make things worse. I've got a plan to save them but we need to work together." Izuku explained as Teddie nodded. "Come on little punk! Scream for me! I'll love hearing the sounds of monster cries from you freak!" The older kid laughed punching Kirishima once more.

"Leave him alone! Ribbit!" Tsuyu shouted struggling to get free. "Don't worry Froggy because your next!" The kid laughed. "Bufu!" A familiar voice shouted as the guy holding Tsuyu was slammed into letting her free while the thug was frozen solid. "Agi!" Another familiar voice shouted as a fireball hit the one restraining Kirishima while the older kid was forced to jump back while Izuku emerged catching Kirishima with Tsuyu on his back.

Teddie appeared next to Izuku as both of their eyes were glowing a bright sinister yellow while they glared at the kid. "Are you alright Tsuyu and Kirishima?" Izuku asked looking at the two. "I'm fine but Kirishima needs to be treated. That meanie hurt him real bad. Please help him Izuku and Teddie." Tsuyu answered as tears ran down her face.

Something had snapped in Izuku when he saw the tears streaming down Tsuyu's face while Teddie was tending to Kirishima's wounds. "How dare you try to ruin my fun?! I don't care what you do with those lackeys but I hate it when my playthings are taken from me!" The older kid stated with disgust only to feel something that terrified him.

He recognized the pressure as killing intent and noticed a shadowy aura radiating from Izuku whose yellow sinister eyes glowed even brighter. 'Izuku, the time has finally come. I can feel your anger and rage boiling at this hateful individual for harming your friends.' The voice spoke as Izuku can feel his head splitting while noticing the electric quirk kid calling for backup as a few villains appeared.

'Are you going to let your friends and brother become someone's plaything or are you going to fight? Was what you did in the past mean nothing?' The voice asked as Izuku didn't deny or take back what he did. All the times he protected his brother and friends weren't worthless.

'Then let's form the contract shall we? I am thou...Thou art I. Breakthrough the chains of hatred and indifference. Defy those who want to seal you with their expectations and malice. Let the Wings of Freedom allow you to reach for the sky of equality!' The voice shouted as a half white and half black mask appeared on Izuku's face.

"Take flight, Nergigante!" Izuku shouted as he ripped off the mask which took some skin and let some blood fly. A large pillar of dark and light energy shot into the sky grabbing the attention of everyone in the area as Pro Heroes ran to the scene to investigate.

Within the pillar was a demon like being with black scaly skin, dragon like appearance, two massive horns on the side of his head, a gold right eye and blue left eye, sharp spikes on his back, razor sharp claws, muscular physique, 3 mismatch wings with one half white and the other black, a light brown underbelly, twin long tails with each holding half of a yin-yang and a large sword on its back.

The dragon like being let loose a powerful roar that easily shock the ground however people noticed chains hauntingly around it. All Might had made it to the alley to see Izuku panting with chains flying around him connected to the dragon, an injured Kirishima, a stunned Tsuyu, a worried Teddie and multiple unconscious villains including the electric quirk young man and his goons.

Nergigante turned towards All Might as Izuku did as well. "All Might? I can become a hero now…" Izuku spoke as Nergigante vanished while Izuku fell unconscious only to be caught by All Might in the nick of time. All Might looked to see a figure floating before him. The figure resembled a demon but without the draconic appearance.

His skin was grey, eyes shining yellow, muscular like All Might, had 6 black demon wings with black feathers, two long massive horns wearing a black leotard like suit, a yellow mask with giant horns, black leo shoulder pads, black boots, red vest, and wielded a giant gun in his hand.

All Might was stunned by the mysterious demon who only gave him a warm smile. "Take care of my sons, hero. Their journey is just beginning. Guide them through the uncertain future and tell Inko I'm sorry." The demon spoke before vanishing. All Might was shocked but stopped thinking about it since Izuku needed to be treated.

Also find out what was going on and take care of the villains. Izuku soon found himself in a true foggy area overlooking a mysterious ocean of light. "Where am I?" Izuku asked puzzled looking at the area around him. "You are at the sea of Souls, son." A familiar voice spoke as the demon from earlier appeared before him.

"Son? Are you my father?" Izuku asked curiously. "Yes. My true name is Satanael and I'm a Persona. Personas are a personality that manifest its true form through the will of a host. The abilities you and Teddie use come from Personas. Since you are half Persona, you can access the Sea of Souls." Satanael explained.

"No wonder why I always felt so different from everyone except for Teddie. So this power was deep inside me. And you were always with me. So...what now?" Izuku asked curiously. For once, Izuku was lost and didn't know what to do.

"It's simple. Keep moving forward and don't look back. Your journey is merely beginning and you must be ready for every twist and turn, Izuku. I'll always be watching over you and Teddie along with Inko. And Izuku, you have what it takes to be a hero." Satanael spoke with a smile as things went black.


	7. Demon Hero: Devilman

**Prologue: The Awakening**

Izuku always felt he was different from everyone else and not because he was quirkless. He didn't feel all that human to everyone in this world of Quirks, Heroes and Villains. It started at the age of 5 when he first discovered he was Quirkless. It didn't really bother him at all since he could still be a hero when he grew up.

Animals were unnaturally afraid of him except for large predators like crocodiles and bears for instance since they seemed to easily enjoy his company along with the occasional black cats. He was abnormally strong for his age being capable of lifting car at the age of 3 and he grew faster too. He looked like he was in 4th grade at the age of 5 standing around 3 ft 8 in size. He could see, hear, smell and sense things far away from him better than those with a sensory type of quirk.

He could run faster than an athlete and was able to take amazing amount of punishment as well. However his interaction with people turned sour and stale real quick. When he was bullied by his former friend Bakugo and all the other kids, he had stood up and defeated them with ease. To everyone, it was impossible that a Quirkless kid could be able to take on a group of kids with Quirks and win.

Teachers had grown to completely fear the boy while his classmates would do everything they can to hurt him either by calling him names like monster, freak or demon and even so far as to throw objects at him or use their quirk on him. Of course Izuku easily defended himself though he realized he was different when one of the kids attacks went wrong. A kid with the ability to create saw blades had accidently shot one off and the blade had taken Izuku's arm off.

Yet Izuku somehow didn't bleed and then his arm had came to life reattaching itself back to his socket but not before sprouting an eye on it's palm along with a mouth and hissed at the kids. That had broke the camel's back. Kids were screaming and trying to flee from him while the teachers and braver ones had all decided to treat him like a monster.

Kids from his room had fled while he was surrounded by angry teachers and malevolent students. He didn't know what to do. For once in his life, he felt completely terrified. 'What are they doing?! Are they planning to kill me? I'm human! I know I am!' Izuku thought as a bullet of air had flew past him. One of his classmates was the one who had managed to fire it though it lacked accuracy. Izuku then had to duck to avoid an explosive punch from Bakugo. When Bakugo brushed past him, Izuku had a caught of glimpse of something.

It looked like strings were attached to Bakugo like a puppeteer was manipulating him. He looked to see the same strings on the other students and teachers with every string glowing a menacing red. 'Those strings! Is someone manipulating them?! Am I being targeted by someone?! What should I do? I can handle kids but these teachers have more experience in their quirks than they do and some of them have deadly ones as well.' Izuku thought a bit concerned as he was forced to dodge another quirk powered attack.

The controlled teachers and students drew closer and closer to Izuku as he was grazed by their attacks since they were so close. He found himself being restrained by a teacher with a hardening quirk and Izuku did everything he could to get away from him but this teacher was much stronger than him and hardened his body even further to take on any of Izuku's hits. "Let me go! Snap out of it! You're being controlled!" Izuku shouted only to get punched in the face by a kid with a super strength quirk.

With each hit, the possessed class did the brighter their strings glowed and stronger their attacks had become. Izuku knew if he didn't get out of their hold then he would die by their hands. However his arms were broken beyond repair, he had large gashes on his body, his face was broken, and his legs were now nubs. He looked over at Bakugo to see him slowly approach him with multiple explosions going through his palms.

"I wonder what demon brains look like? I've wanted to do this for a while now Deku! I can finally prove I'm superior to everyone else and you'll be nothing but an awful memory. After all, we were never really friends. I used you as a stepping stone to success." Bakugo stated as Izuku's mind had snapped. Now he realized what the strings were doing.

They were manipulating a person's own desire and negative emotions because what Bakugo said was the last piece of the puzzle and you know how it made him feel. All those times they played, the adventures they had and everything was… A Fucking Lie! He shall no… he wouldn't stand for it! Every bone in his body was screaming for vengeance even if the bastard kid was being controlled.

If he was going to be treated like a monster then he would show them a real monster! Then Izuku exploded. Authorities and heroes were called to the school while the assault on Izuku was going on. They had received reports of teachers and students suddenly becoming murderous and violent with no reason attacking anyone around them. The heroes had believed that someone with a mind controlling quirk was the one behind this orchestra of terror.

Student and teacher alike were fleeing while heroes were trying to handle the possessed student and teacher body as it became harder to restrain them without doing permanent damage.

Even the Symbol of Peace All Might was having a bit of difficulty and he didn't how much they could take without any precautions. Things were looking bleak when a large explosion ripped through the building and something large shot out of the smoke into the air. The figure was too fast for anyone to track it's movement before they noticed it dart off towards a building.

Suddenly a man was sent flying through the air and landed on the ground unconsciously as all of the possessed suddenly stopped and fell to the ground completely knocked out. The heroes had approached the man and noticed it was actually a villain that they recognized on the most wanted list. A villain with a puppeteer like quirk that could turn any person murderous with his strings.

The heroes were confused on how the man was beaten so easily since he even gave the Number 2 Hero Endeavor a hard time and All Might was busy trying to hold back the murderous population. All Might however had went into the part of the building that had exploded and noticed quite the scene. Those in the room who no doubt had gone murderous were lying on the ground with claw marks, broken bones and a lot of bruises while the room looked like a demon had unleashed hell on it.

'Wait, demon? Could it be?' The blonde and muscular Number 1 Hero thought before he suddenly took off from the scene leaving a variety of heroes confused on the man's recent action. All Might was running through the city searching for the blur that had left the school when the explosion had happened. 'Could the legend Sensei told me was true? Could he have return?' All Might thought as he picked up something coming from nearby.

It was a strange sound that beared the tone of sorrow and fear in its hauntingly ominous voice. However the man recognize what the sound was. 'Is that...crying?' All Might thought confused furrowing his brows as his blue eyes were completely confused on the situation. He then decided to follow the sorrowful cry to see where it lead him. He soon found himself at an abandoned building while the sound grow louder and more clear.

The cry sounded like it was coming from an inhuman male voice that even gave the Pro Hero chills down his spine. Nonetheless, he steeled himself and walked straight in beginning his search. Following the cry, he found himself deeper into the darker part of the building as the voice grew louder, ominous and sorrowful. He finally made his way to the end of it to see a figure at least a few feet bigger than him huddled into the corner. He could make out four large arms on the figure, multiple glowing eyes of red, green, yellow, white and blue and wings on it despite the darkness.

"Everything is alright because I am here!" All Might spoke as the figure lowered the hands on his face down to reveal 3 bright green eyes looking back at All Might. All Might could see the look of fear and betrayal in those eyes as the figure scooted back pinning himself to the wall in fear. "Please don't look at me! Get away! I'm a monster!" The figure's voice spoke terrified.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I want to know what happened back at the school. Can you get out of the shadows so we can talk better?" All Might asked curiously. "No! You'll be just like those others! You'll think I'm a demon of some sort and try to kill me like the rest of those teachers and my classmates at school did!" The figure spoke in fear surprising All Might.

"Are you one of the students that went there who suddenly disappeared? A young Izuku Midoriya am I correct? Plus why would I to hurt an innocent child?" All Might asked as Izuku flinched. "Because I'm not human! I'm a monster! They all saw it and tried to kill me! Those strings only helped them to try and achieve it! No one will accept me knowing what I am!" Izuku shouted with his rough, deep and monstrous voice.

"I'm sure people will accept you." All Might stated only for Izuku to step out of the darkness and into the light as All Might gulped a bit from the kid's appearance. His skin was light blue with black scaly markings, on his shoulders, chest and palms were eyes on each one while there were two on the chest, on his stomach was a large fanged mouth that looked capable of eating titanium, the bottom half of his body was covered in black fur which reached all the way to his ankles revealing hand shaped feet, his hair was dark with bright green thorns coming out of it, on his back were two giant metal wings that looked like something from a horror film, he had two large bat shaped wings for ears, the eyes on his head were a toxic green with yellow iris and no pupils, he had a long tail made of bone and metal spikes, a star shaped stone on his lower stomach though it didn't look like a wound and had the body of a muscular young adult.

Izuku had to be at least 11'6 ft in size in his current state. "Do you think someone will accept me like this?! I look like something from the deepest pits of hell! I'll never become a hero if people are just going to be afraid of me! I'm just a monstrosity! I wanted to be a hero that people can look up to and don't feel afraid by the danger of life! A hero who comforts people with a smile on his face." Izuku stated as he began to cry. All Might bit his lip. He easily understood how young Izuku felt since those with Mutation Quirks were considered monsters by society.

Izuku soon found something wrap around his large frame while he felt someone pat his back. He looked down to see All Might was trying to comfort him. "It's okay. I know how you feel. I've seen the way how those with powerful or dangerous quirks are treated like villains whether by appearance or their power. No one should judge someone else because of their quirk or their appearance. It's their actions that decides on who they are or want to be." All Might began to say as Izuku found himself listening to the man.

"Heroes come in many shapes and sizes looking human or monster in appearance but they all prove that anyone can become a hero no matter how different they are from everyone else. You acted like a hero today by defeating that villain. Even if you did cause some damage, you were just terrified and it's understandable. Young Midoriya, I believe you have what it takes to become a great hero.

In fact you remind me of an old urban legend about a unique hero of old. A hero who despite his powers being absolutely terrifying had went against all the odds to protect the innocent and those precious to him. A man with a quirk just like you that allowed him to transform into a powerful beast and fight off hordes of evil that had plagued the planet long ago. The Demon Hero: Devilman!" All Might spoke as his eyes widened.

There was a hero who had a quirk just like him? Could he be someone like the Demon Hero? Could he be the new Devilman? And All Might of all heroes was supporting him. He wanted to make sure. "Do you really believe that I can become a great like you? Like Devilman?" Izuku asked. "I believe, no, I know you can! I have complete faith! I will do everything that I can to help you! You know why? Because I am here!" All Might spoke as Izuku's heart was soaring.

The young boy had hugged All Might back who didn't resist the hug at all. The hero watched as Izuku had begun to shrink and change reverting back to his human form although he realized that his clothes must have been completely destroyed due to the transformation. The man had taken off his cape and wrapped it around Izuku's small frame covering every nook and cranny before picking the young boy up.

He noticed Izuku had fallen asleep on him, no doubt completely exhausted from his transformation causing All Might to chuckle a bit. 'It looks like your legacy is still alive Akira. This time, I promise you this young child doesn't end up like the others. It's time that Devilman must return to this world and protect it from danger. After all, he might be the one to break this corrupt circle of hatred around the world.' All Might thought as he walked out of the building and into the light with a peaceful sleeping Izuku in his arms.

Izuku didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was when he lost it at how Bakugo truly thought of him and his encounter with All Might but the rest was a blur. He had opened his eyes to find himself in a field of black grass off in the distance, no sight of any trees except for the black grass, tough reddish violet ground barely peeking amongst the black and a crimson red sky with a jade shining sun. The place seemed strange yet felt safe to him for some reason. He then noticed something. He was in his new demonic form from before.

"What's going on?" Izuku asked with his ominous voice before he noticed something. Amongst the grass around him were bones of a variety of different animals that reminded him of monsters from a bunch of video games he remembered seeing trailers and commercials of. There tons of them that it frightened the boy so yet somehow he still felt like he was safe and secure. Then he felt the ground shake and heard a booming sound of some kind underneath his body that knocked him off his feet stabbing his wings into the ground.

"What was that?!" Izuku thought as he managed to pull his wings out of the ground when he noticed something dripping from them. It was crimson blood. "Blood? Why did it come from the ground unless…" Izuku asked as he seemed a bit frightened. With all of his courage, he took off into the air flying above. He flew further and further into the sky as he began to make a shape which expanded until he saw what he had landed on earlier. It was a giant demon like being that he woke up on mainly on the demon's shoulder.

The giant had reddish violet skin and was really muscular as Izuku could easily see an 8 pack on the guy, a slightly hooked nose, black fur covering part of his chest, wrists, shoulders and the waist down, completely black bat wing shaped ears, razor sharp fangs peeking from his maw while he was snoring, long black horns in front of a small red diamond on top his head surrounded by more black fur, a long tail with metal bladed spade tip with some exposed bone jutting out like spikes, a star shaped stone in his stomach, hand like feet, metal blades on his arms surrounded by black scales and slash like openings on his back.

The more Izuku looked at the giant demon the more he could see similarities between the demon and him with both of his forms. The demon's fur was wild as Izuku's hair with a slight resemblance to his face and the marks around his eyes, the wing like ears, tail, the fur covering his lower half and even their feet were similar. Izuku was so immersed by the similarities that he didn't notice a pair of giant fingers grabbing ahold his body.

"What?!" Izuku stated completely caught off guard before noticed the single yellow eye of the giant he was observing looking at him with his red slitted pupils on the boy. 'I think I should had paid more attention to his arm moving than focusing on the giant's similarities with me!' Izuku thought as he was brought closer to the colossal's face until they were face to face or more like body to face. "Um...hello…? Please don't eat me!" Izuku screeched as he noticed a huge smirk formed on the massive demon before he let out booming laughter that almost blew Izuku away if he wasn't being held by said demon.

"Why would I eat my own son? I maybe be a bit cannibalistic but I won't even dare eat my own family or children." The demon laughed as Izuku eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. No wonder why they were so similar but he never remembered his father being a gigantic demon! Of course he never really remembered ever seeing his father or his mother even telling him about his father!

He was bigger than a damn mountain and she was so tiny compared to him! Izuku shoved that thought out of his head since he didn't want to think any deeper into that and he was 5 for crying out loud. Deciding to focus on the demon who was claiming to be his father, Izuku steeled himself and decided to speak. "Who are you? And what do you mean you are my father?" Izuku asked as the demon stopped laughing. He could easily notice a frown on his face and his eyes seemed a bit...sorrowful?

"She hasn't told you has she? She should have told you by now. *sigh* I guess I should explain it. My name is Amon and like you are thinking I am a demon. A long time ago, I used to be human and until my former ally turned against me transforming me into a demon against my will. I managed to kill him but was forced to walk the earth alone growing bitter with hatred and insanity. For centuries I've wandered in the body of a human named Akira then one day I met your mother.

She was a kind and tender soul who was able to break through my hardened shell. Even when she discovered what I was, she still loved me. For once, I was happy after centuries of pain and loneliness. Then one day, a demon had attacked. He cursed Inko with a spell that whittled her life force away and she was pregnant with you at the time. Fearing the safety of you both, I did something to keep you alive.

I sealed myself within you and used my power to help keep your mother alive despite the curse. However when you were born, the curse started to take effect on her. Her lifespan was shortened greatly and I only managed to save 5 years worth of her life energy. The grief had split me into two which is the half you are talking to. The curse would take effect at the time your power awakened within you." Amon explained horrifying Izuku as a mirror appeared before the two.

It showed cops at his home and being taken from the house on a stretcher was a sheet covered body but the hand peeking out was no doubt his mother's. Izuku could easily feel his entire world suddenly shattering. "Mama! No! Mama! This can't be real! This can't be real! You can't leave me! Don't leave me!" Izuku wailed as he tried to reach his mother but he couldn't and the sad look on Amon's face wasn't helping his resolve either.

It actually hurt Amon to see his son like this and watching the body of his lover disappear forever. The mirror moved as Amon took Izuku and laid him on his chest lightly patting him with one of his nails while the boy cried into his chest. Usually Amon wasn't patient with crybabies but this was his 5 year old son. He'll have him toughen up later but right now he knew Izuku needed this. He was a young imp after all.

Izuku had managed to calm down and looked at the mirror with tear filled eyes. It changed to All Might talking with a few policemen. "So what are you going to do with the young lad?" All Might asked with a hint of worry and sorrow in his voice. "It says here that Inko Midoriya doesn't have any living relatives and her husband disappeared years ago. I'm afraid the child will have to be put in the orphanage. Regarding his quirk, I don't think he'll make that many friends or even have a family adopt him with what you told me." The detective answered.

"I can't let this kid end up like his mother, Akira or be in the hands of a villain, Naomasa. This young boy is already terrified of himself and his Quirk when it awakened. He needs someone to look over him and guide him on the right path. He needs a good trusting and loving parent." All Might explained still holding onto Izuku's covered body. "Well I can't take care of him. I've already have kids of my own and I don't think I can handle another. Plus whoever adopts him has to be trained and prepared in case he goes berserk using his quirk. I don't know anyone trained enough to care for him." Naomasa answered as Izuku looked dejected.

"You're wrong. There is someone who can raise young Midoriya. That person is me. I'll be taking care of him. I admit his Quirk took me by surprise but I know in my heart that he is a kind and strong young lad. It's going to be difficult but I know I can raise him as my own. Plus I've always wanted a kid to care for." All Might explained as Izuku was shocked. All Might wanted to adopt him. All Might of all people was going to care for him.

"Heh! Seems my old friend is actually taking up the old favor. I hope he's ready to deal with a Devilman awakening to his demon side. Make sure to give him hell my boy!" Amon laughed as Izuku sweatdropped yet he could feel the demon side of himself was laughing. "You planned this didn't you?" Izuku asked while Amon continued laughing. Maybe everything was going to be fine after all though he wished his mother could stayed with him longer. Now he would become a hero and fight for justice in her honor as the last thing for his mother.


	8. Of Heroes and Yokai, Yokai Watch

Prologue: Crank in the Woods

Hello! I didn't see you there! My name is Izuku Midoriya and you must have stumbled upon my own secret journal. Have you ever thought there was life beyond death? Do you ever feel like you were being watched despite being alone? Or acted strangely out of character? Then I believe you must have came into contact with a Yokai. I guess you don't know what a Yokai is do you?

Yokai are mysterious spirits that emerged when a person or animal dies or even an inanimate object is overloaded with emotions whether they be negative or positive. Yokai come in many shapes and sizes with a variety of different abilities and powers even in this amazing world of Quirks and their battles of Heroes and Villains. However no one had ever believed that Yokai existed but they did at the very beginning of time.

Why do I know all of this you may ask? Well I have story to tell where my life had changed at the age of 5. The day I had ran into the woods and found something otherworldly. The day that started my path to become an extraordinary hero. It was the day I found that Crank Machine. The day I met a Yokai.

'Faster! Run faster Izuku!' Was the thought of a 5 year old Izuku Midoriya. This young boy was easily recognized by his emerald green eyes, freckles on his face and messy dark green hair. Why was this 5 year old running? Well, for one the boy is Quirkless. Quirkless is a condition where someone is unable to develop a Quirk or supernatural ability. Amongst his class, Izuku was the only one who was Quirkless.

Being Quirkless meant you were a target for bullies and others who believed the Quirkless were useless and worthless beings. Ones that didn't deserve to exist in this superpowered society. The boy was being chased by a bunch of kids with Quirks including his former best Katsuki Bakugo who possessed the quirk Explosion. You can recognize the explosive kid by his spiky blonde hair and harsh red eyes along with his explosive attitude.

Izuku had decided to stand up to Katsuki who was currently bullying a kid and defended the terrified child despite Katsuki and his lackeys. Of course the reason he was being chased was because he had punched Katsuki in the face and the boy who his overly large ego decided then and there that Izuku needed to be taught a lesson. This led Izuku to run away and being chased into the forest leading to his current predicament.

"Come back here Deku!" Katsuki shouted as Izuku could hear the harsh boy getting closer to him. 'At this rate, they'll catch me and I'll get beaten up again but worse than any other time!' Izuku thought before he noticed what seemed to be a closed off area in the forest coming closer into view. Without any hesitation he dove into the closed off section as quick as he could before sprinting even faster into a pair of bushes.

The boy had hidden himself behind a tree and kept silent trying to see if he could fool his pursuers. "Where did he go?" One of Katsuki's lackeys asked as they looked around for any sign of Izuku. "He must have disappeared! Damn, that nerd is fast! Let's go before someone catches us here." Katsuki's voice could be heard as Izuku heard them leave. Once he was sure, they were gone the boy came out of hiding and sighed.

"That was a close one. I glad they didn't continue their search or I would have been finished. Now to get out of here…" Izuku stated before he began to hear a strange noise. "Feeeeeeed meeeeeeee…" A mysterious spoke as Izuku suddenly began to tense. "What was that?!" Izuku asked a bit nervous and terrified. "Feeeed meeee…" The voice had repeated as Izuku noticed it was coming from further ahead.

"Is someone hungry?" Izuku asked puzzled as he decided to investigate the voice. After all, someone might be starving to death in the woods and he did have a few snacks on him. Without any delay, he went deeper into the forest. The further he ventured, the louder the voice had become as it continued to eerily repeat feed me through the woods. It had the young recently turned 5 year old completely nervous.

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking, Izuku soon found himself in the forest's clearing but strangely there wasn't anyone there. All there was a giant tree with spell tags and what seemed to be an ancient crank machine located in front containing a single ruby capsule amongst a bunch of stone capsules. The ruby capsule was glowing a light shade of royal red as if it contained some sort of hidden power.

"A crank machine in the middle of a forest? It seems extremely ancient." Izuku stated approaching the ancient device before him. Izuku looked at the slot in the machine and was surprised that it could take coins of some sort then he looked down at the ground to see a red coin of some kind with a wisp on it on the ground. Izuku had picked it up and noticed it could easily fit in the crank machine.

"Well, here goes nothing." Izuku stated as he placed the mysterious coin into the machine and cranked it. Surprisingly the ruby capsule was the first to come out and Izuku noticed there was a sword emblem on it. "I guess I should open it." Izuku muttered as he began to tug at the capsule trying to open it. The capsule was locked tight but Izuku had refused to leave without opening it.

With almighty pull, Izuku had managed to open the ruby capsule as a large blast of fiery wisps had shot out of it forcing Izuku to fall on his rump immediately. "What the?" Was all the young boy could say as he noticed a giant shadow cast itself upon him. Standing there amongst the fallen pieces of the capsule, was a giant 25 ft beastish samurai cat.

The samurai cat was extremely muscular body and human like structure with blue and white fur, a white beard, muzzle, hands, feet and twin tails' tips, yellow narrowed and almost angry looking eyes, large claws and fangs, and pointy ears wearing blue samurai armor with 4 black and red swirl wisps on the front, a few golden spikes on the shoulder, side and knee pads and wielded a massive sword with a dark blue sheathe in the back.

"*yawn* It's been so long since I've been out of that dreadful capsule! Young boy, are you the one who freed me from my prison?" The samurai cat asked as Izuku was terrified but knew he had to answer. "Um...yes?" Izuku answered as the samurai cat looked at him in the eyes for a moment before laughing.

"This warm heart and such passion… I accept! I, Shogun King, swear my strength to you, my lord!" Shogun King stated as he got on his knees and bowed to Izuku. The boy was completely stunned and shocked from what he was seeing. "What?" Izuku asked a bit puzzled yet still in shock but he was slowly recovering. "Are you confused my lord? Surely you must know that freeing a Yokai from the Crank-a-kai means they become indebted to you. Or is this your first time?" Shogun King asked as Izuku snapped out of being confused.

"I guess this is my first time… So you are a yokai? I thought they were fairy tales? Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way." Izuku asked curiously as Shogun King merely laughed. "Nope, my young lord! Yokai are real and live all around you! You are very lucky to pull out an extremely powerful Yokai like me on your first turn. Your first time and you pulled out the King of Warriors!" Shogun King explained.

"King of Warriors? Are you a hero, Shogun King?!" Izuku asked curiously as Shogun King can easily see the passion within the boy's eyes amusing him. "Yes my young lad. Back in Ancient Japan when I was alive, I was a legendary samurai that defended the land from those who threaten her and her people. No one was able to match my immense strength as warrior by warrior fell before my might granting me the title King of Warriors. My strength and skill only grew with each battle before I became a Yokai. Are you interested in heroes my lord?" Shogun King asked as Izuku smiled brightly.

"Yes! I want to be a hero when I grow up! A Symbol of Peace just like the Number 1 Hero All Might! Someone who people can depend on and make them feel safe with a smile on my face! But… people tell me to give up because I'm Quirkless or someone who wasn't born with a superpower like everyone else. Is it possible that a Quirkless person like me can become a hero?!" Izuku asked as he was trembling looking at Shogun King's eyes with glints of hope.

"I believe you can Lord Izuku for you possess the determination and passion of a warrior within your tiny body. I shall help train you in becoming a powerful warrior and hero!" Shogun King stated as Izuku suddenly broken into tears but they weren't tears of sadness but ones of pure joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Izuku cried as Shogun King picked him up in his hand and gently comforted the boy.

"It's alright Lord Izuku. Let it all out." Shogun King comforted as Izuku continued to cry until he felt better. "Now, I should take you home since it's dangerous out here by yourself. Plus I have to find my comrades and see if they can assist me in your training. I pretty sure Robonyan 28, Rubeus J, Hardy Hound and Captain Thunder will be glad to know I'm fine." Shogun King answered as Izuku nodded.

"What if people see you?" Izuku asked a bit worried. "Ha! Yokai can become invisible to humans so no one will see us. Just lead me to your home and I'll do the moving." Shogun King laughed before he took off with the young boy in his arms. Despite being big, Izuku noticed how fast and graceful Shogun King was as they traveled through the city.

The giant cat yokai easily dodged and leapt over cars, jumped from building to building and moved with impressive speed. Izuku was extremely impressed by his new friend and was enjoying the entire experience. After a bit, the two made it to Midoriya's place in record time if anyone was keeping track.

"Thanks for the ride back home, Shogun King!" Izuku answered as Shogun King placed the young lad onto the ground. "Your welcome my lord. I'm glad I was able to help you." Shogun King stated with a smile on his face. "So when do we start training? I want to be ready as soon as possible!" Izuku shouted with excitement only for Shogun King to chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I love your spirit my lord. First I'll find my comrades so they can assist in training you and we also have to find a perfect place to do it without prying eyes. Is that okay Lord Izuku?" Shogun King asked curiously. "Sure and please stop calling me lord. You can call me Izuku because we're friends okay?" Izuku answered as Shogun King chuckled. "Yes, Prince Izuku. I'll see you soon." Shogun King stated before he left leaping away from the child.

"At least it's a bit better than Lord." Izuku muttered to himself before walking into his house. Soon night came as everyone in the city was fast asleep especially one certain green haired child. Izuku had found himself in a strange void of some sort consisting of green skies and eerie blue clouds. "Where am I?" Izuku asked curiously. "You are in what remains of my world." An eerie dark voice spoke as Izuku turned.

Floating before him was a black fiery wisp in form of a man but his features obscure by the wicked dark flames almost as if they were shadows. "Remains of your world? Are you by chance a Yokai?" Izuku asked curiously as the flaming man laughed. "My, you are a very keen one despite someone whose lifespan is a speck compare to a Yokai. Yes, I am a Yokai. The last one from the universe I hailed from." The yokai spoke with a haunting laugh.

"What happened to your universe to make you the only one alive?" Izuku asked curiously as the yokai sighed. "Because I failed everyone. All I have left is this haunting power of darkness. A darkness I don't want anymore. A darkness without a purpose. An evil power." The Yokai spoke sounding angered yet a hidden bit of fright within it. "I don't think your power is evil." Izuku answered surprising the yokai.

"What?" Was what the yokai could say about the boy's statement. "Your power isn't evil. Darkness is a part of everything. Without darkness, there would be no shadows, night and no balance for anyone. Plants, animals and people will die from too much of the sun. Darkness can also shield others from the light. Darkness isn't always evil as light isn't always good. It's how the power is used that decides whether it's for good or evil." Izuku answered as the yokai was silent before letting out a chuckle.

"For a 5 year old, you are smart. Maybe if I was more like you than my home wouldn't be in ruin. Izuku E. Midoriya, you may think you know your origin but it is shrouded in absolute darkness. However you do have the heart of a hero with a strong mind and soul. Maybe you will use this power and redeem the failures and mistakes I've done with it. Remember my name as I pass this forbidden strength and dark knowledge onto you. My name is Ankoku-shin Enma and the darkness will lead you one step closer to the truth." Ankoku-shin Enma spoke as he turned into a sphere of black energy and shot into Izuku.

Izuku could feel a foreign yet familiar strength surge through his body before letting out a scream and gigantic wave of darkness from his body. Izuku soon found himself back in his bed completely confused but relieved. "Was it all a dream?" Izuku asked as he sat himself up before he noticed something. He felt strange almost heavier and higher but also felt his clothes were really tight all of a sudden.

The boy had gotten out of bed and walked to the bathroom going for the mirror. He noticed he was at least 2 ft over the doorknob as he walked in. When Izuku looked into the mirror, he was completely shocked. There standing in the mirror wasn't a young 5 year old boy but tall young man.

His skin was a light blue with blue markings, his hair was pure white with dark green upward streaks, the white in his eyes were now a blood red with his pupils yellow, his teeth were fangs with two poking from the bottom of his lips, his finger and toenails were claws, his ears were long and elfish and on his forehead was a third eye placed diagonal above his two eyes at the center.

He was now at least 5 ft 2 in his new form. Izuku didn't know what to do so he did the most rational thing a 5 year old should do in a situation like this. He screamed. "Izuku, what's wrong?! AAAAAAAAAH!" Inko shouted as she ran in to only notice the complete stranger in her house.

Inko immediately began to toss things at Izuku in complete fright as Izuku tried to defend himself from his mother's assault. "Mom! Stop! It's me, Izuku! Stop it!" Izuku shouted raising a hand at her as her shadow morphed into a giant hand and grabbed her before holding the young mother still. "Who are you and what did you do to my son?! Please don't hurt my little Izuku!" Inko cried shedding tears.

It hurt the young boy to see his mother cry. 'What should I do? How can she recognize me? I got it!' Izuku thought as he approached his mother and made sure she got a good look at the right side of his neck. "Look at my neck and you'll know who I am." Izuku stated as Inko was terrified but did what Izuku asked of her.

Her eyes widened as she noticed a birthmark on his neck. The birthneck was in the shape of the kanji for king and she knew only one person who was born with that kind of birthmark along with noticing the young man's clothes. "Izuku?" Inko asked as Izuku let her go allowing her to approach him. "I'm glad you calm down Mom." Izuku answered with his new adolescent and ominous voice.

"Izuku, what happened to you?! You've changed! You don't look like my little boy anymore." Inko asked. "I don't know! I woke up from this strange dream and found myself looking like this! I have no idea what is going on!" Izuku answered only for him to sense something in the room with them. "So you are the child Shogun King told me about. Who would have thought that you were blessed by an Yokai!?" A gruff adult male voice spoke as the two turned to see a surprise guest in Izuku's room.

It was a 11 ft tall red muscular humanoid cat Yokai just like Shogun King but with red and silver form that was patterned like swirling flames, the same kind of eyes as Shogun King, two tails with white bushy tips, long pointy ears, sharp claws on his hands and feet, a small pendant around his neck, small beard and wore a yellow belt filled with lined up dynamite. Izuku could easily feel the immense power coming from him.

"Shogun King? Are you one of Shogun King's friends?" Izuku asked curiously while Inko didn't know what was going on at all. Who was this strange creature?! "You can say that. My name is Rubeus J and you must be Izuku Midoriya, the boy who freed my pal from the Crank-a-Kai yesterday. Shogun King sent me here since he wanted someone to check up on you." Rubeus J answered as Izuku remembered what he said earlier.

"What did you mean by earlier that I was blessed by a Yokai?" Izuku asked curiously. "Some Yokai have the ability to lend their power and strength to a human. This is called Blessing. It's like how gods bless others for good weather and crap like that. Only really powerful Yokai can do something like this. Your powers is one related to that of the Drain Attribute which is the closest thing related to Darkness.

Though I never seen one with incredible control over darkness before or grant their strength through someone's dream either. Usually those types never grant their powers onto a human and a child no less. Did you by chance see the Yokai or hear it's name perhaps?" Rubeus J asked as Izuku thought about it.

The Yokai he saw was completely black flames almost like complete shadows but suddenly he remembered the name the Yokai gave him. "I did get his name… He told me his name was um… Ankoku-shin Enma. I couldn't see his face or body because it was covered in these black flames but I did hear the name." Izuku answered as both of their eyes widened.

"My god…" Inko said surprised and a bit...horrified? "You don't know what Ankoku-shin means don't you?" Rubeus asked as Izuku shook his head. "Brat! Ankoku-shin means Dark God! In other terms a god of darkness! Don't you know what this means?! You have been blessed by the Fallen Yokai King, Dark God Enma!" Izuku didn't see that one coming at all.


	9. Ghost in the Machine: Knack

**He y'all! Here's a new prologue for you guys! If you noticed, I completely changed the title and summary for this story since I can't stop making stories. Stories that are adoptable since I believe can write the prologues and story soo much better now are: Hero of Eco, The Strawhat Hero, Starforce Hero:Megaman and Son of Persona. Rather have someone use them then let them gather dust. Anyways, this prologue will be a hero route.**

 **Hero route is Izuku going to UA and following the storyline from there. Vigilante is where things are much different that I only include arcs that I deem important such as USJ, Sports Festival and such along with events from MHA: Vigilante and my own arcs. Now enjoy this little prologue.**

Life was unfair. This world was cruel. And all men weren't born equal. It was the truth to a 7 year old child on the verge of death. His life started happily with a loving mother, caring father, a kind sibling and a best friend he grew up with. He could remember the moments that he had with his family, every one happy, warm and bright. Yet the day he turned 4 was when everything fell apart. In the world he lived, quirks decided where would you be in society. Quirks manifested at the age of 4 for every human being in this day and age. Many used their quirks to become Heroes defending the innocent and fighting villains. Some used their quirks to assist in business and jobs. To have a quirk is to be considered human but not everyone manifests a quirk.

There are those who don't manifest a quirk or special power after turning four. These people were classified as Quirkless. 80% of humanity had Quirks while the remaining 20% was Quirkless. And to those who were quirkless, were considered lower than trash. Society had become unfair as quirks were held over a person's rights. If you were quirkless, then you couldn't find a job. If you were quirkless, you were ostracized by everyone you knew. Then you're bullied, picked on and abused without a single soul helping you because you were quirkless. This is what happened to Izuku Midoriya.

He was diagnosed as quirkless at the age of 4. His best friend became his prime tormentor, his sister became a bully, his mother neglected him and his father the prime abuser. He had been burned, whipped, stabbed, scalded and many other terrible treatment both physical and mental. He persisted and fought to survive. He refused to be broken by their hatred. Soon Izuku turned 7, his body was failing him but his spirit wasn't affected by the pain. Every obstacle they threw at him was conquered by his burning will. Izuku was going to become a hero and fix society. Sadly the world wasn't nice.

The boy had soon found himself in his home burning down. Smoke and flames were everywhere but his family was not in sight. He had to get out or be burned alive. He stayed low to the floor and ducking past flaming debris. Then his whole world was engulfed in a loud bang and burning hot fire as everything went black. It hurt. Every part of his body was in agony. He couldn't cry or scream for he was too tired and in too much pain. How could this world be so cruel to someone who couldn't help being born different. He realized it wasn't the world but the people who were driven by bad examples of what a person was supposed to be. The corrupted led the masses like sheep and those they didn't accept were slaughtered or broken. The world never needed a pro hero. It didn't need a Symbol of Peace. It needed a protector, a teacher but most importantly it needed someone who could balance the light and darkness and teach right from wrong. A symbol of equality.

His mind soon drifted into darkness but for the first time after three grueling years of torture, he was held lovingly and with care. 'Wa...' A voice silently echoed in the darkness. 'Wake...up.' The voice spoke a bit louder. Izuku could feel a light in the darkness pulling him up. 'Wake up lad! Please!' The voice pleaded as the young boy reached for the light and grasped it. The young child had slowly begun to open his eyes trying to adjust to the light in his eyes. His sight soon began to focus until he found himself in a cavern but it wasn't a normal one. The walls seemed to be mixed with old structures on the level of alien ruins but also with variety of stuff that looked like someone was using it as a lab/home.

"I'm glad to see you've made it. I thought I lost ya for a moment." A slightly rough male voice spoke as Izuku turned to see he wasn't alone. Standing by his bedside was a large beast like creature. To the child he looked like a large wingless gargoyle, large and bulky with dark blue stone skin, large white tusks poking from his jaw, long black horns that curved before jutting up like spikes, a long mane of silver hair going down his back and forming a large bushy tail, large clawed hands with tufts of fur around the wrists, wolf like legs with large hand shaped feet, a slightly big round nose and the most expressive blue eyes he had ever seen. The large beast was in a white lab coat of sorts despite how worned out it looked. "Who are you?" The child asked before freezing.

That wasn't his voice. His voice was soft and had a higher pitch. This one was slightly deeper, a bit rough and had a hint of growling in it. He looked at the stranger who only gave him a sad look. "My name is Gaius Magnus and I'm a researcher. I was heading home when I saw a large explosion coming from an old apartment building. I ran in only to find ya unconscious and barely alive. You're body was too heavily damaged from the explosion and you were slowly dying. I..." The man or Gaius spoke before holding up a mirror to Izuku. The child's eyes widened at the reflection he saw before him.

This wasn't his body. Instead of a small boy with large green eyes, freckles and bushy green hair now stood a broken being made of stone and metal. His head was a large uneven cylinder that looked a cone without the point, a circular disk like piece of stone had made up his jaw, small pieces of dark gold formed his teeth and two large tusks, his hair was now triangular beings of green and silver colored rock, his ears floating triangular stone pieces with gold tips, a gumdrop piece of golden metal to serve as his nose, his eyes being small dark green obsidian, his fingers and toes only being small dark green claw like pieces, broken light brown stone like the ones that made up his body were his arms and legs, greenish silver triangular prisms acting like shoulder and leg joints while finally at the center was a large golden orb with an emerald jewel that served as chest and main body.

His new form standing at 2'5 which was 6 ft shorter than Gaius yet a bit taller than his human form. "I had to transfer your conscious into something that could sustain it so I could keep you alive. In the end, I had to place your soul into that chest orb and turn you into what you are now. A Relican or ancient golem." Gaius spoke somberly. Izuku looked at his hands and moved his new fingers as if testing his new body. He could still feel like the stone now became his skin. He could also still smell. He opened his mouth to see he had a pink stone shaped into a tongue. "I programmed your chest orb to still retain all of your senses though there are still things you are required to do like in your old body. Sleeping and eating but that's to keep your chest orb still running." Gaius explained only to notice tears around Izuku's eyes. "Why? Why did you save me? I'm a quirkless nobody." Izuku spoke his voice practically trembling.

"I don't care if you're Quirkless. You are a living being! There is no reason not to save someone! Who filled your head with that garbage?" Gaius asked surprising Izuku. "Everyone... My own family, Kacchan and everyone I've known. They laughed at me and bullied me for being quirkless but also my dream to be a hero. Can someone like me even be a hero?" Izuku asked his voice ready to crack. "All of them are idiots. You don't need superpowers to be a hero. The will to help others without wanting anything in return. From rescuing people, community service and helping someone out whether through work or comfort. Those are acts of not just a hero but a true hero. Young child, you can be a hero. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Gaius explained giving Izuku a warm smile. Tears spilled down Izuku's face as he trembled.

His tears weren't of sadness but of joy as he cried. Gaius held the boy in his arms and hugged him lovingly. 'Poor lad. You've truly seen hell at such a young age. To still be able to cry despite being stone means you are still human. I'm not going to let you suffer anymore. This world needs a true hero and I'll be there to help you every step of the way.' Gaius thought comforting the boy. Izuku had soon been adopted by Gaius after that. The researcher did everything he could to help the young child. Izuky soon begun to get used to his new body and how it worked. It was rough for he fell or sometimes broke apart but Gaius was there to help him every step of the way. He taught Izuku on many lessons from math, history, writing and a lot of subjects taught in school.

Gaius was amazed by the child's intellect and how fast he was learning. Soon he expanded Izuku's lessons from school level education into something more amazing. Relic Energy and Sunstones. The beastly researcher taught the child how to manipulate the energy in his body in a variety of different ways. From manipulating his body, objects around him, barriers, healing and even creating incredible techniques for in and out of battle. Though it didn't mean Izuku never got in trouble. The young golem would sneak out of his home to watch heroes in action from rescue to fighting villains. Analyzing not just their quirks but they're moves and strategies along with any gear they used. The child was quite a builder recreating what he analyzed into a variety of tools and gadgets. On one of Izuku's explorations, he came across someone special.

It had been two years since Izuku was turned into a Golem. He would head out into town on a scrap run. Whether gathering junk to use for his inventions or batteries to eat for both their metal and any remaining electricity. He still had issues with clothing since his body wasn't really made for it. It only ended with ripped shirts, fallen pants and missing socks. Though he wasn't entirely clothless. Gaius had made him a pair of stretchable goggles with orange lenses and a red scarf made of capture fiber. Capture fiber seemed to hold onto Izuku's body better than average clothing. 'Maybe I can make some clothing out of some capture fiber. Though it'll have to be fitted for my parts.' Izuku thought only to hear a cry.

It sounded like a girl and it was clearly in distress. Without any hesitation, he ran to the source of the commotion. The golem found himself at a playground and saw what was going on. A girl with pink hair was being bullied by his former best friend, Katsuki Bakugo. She was on the ground crying as Katsuki and his goons were laughing. "Why are you doing this?!" She cried out with tears in her eyes. "You're just a pebble with that weak quirk of yours!" Katsuki laughed as explosions set off in his hands. "Leave her alone!" A voice called out as Izuku stood in front of the girl shielding her from the three bullies. "What kind of quirk is that?!" The large boy with wings asked surprised. "Who the hell are you?!" Katsuki barked in rage.

"My name...is Knack! I ain't going to let you hurt her anymore!" Izuku shouted baring his sharp stone claws as if preparing for a fight. "Let's see if you can back up those words!" Katsuki howled as all three charged towards him. Relic energy burst to life around his body as his eyes shined a light blue. 'Relic Blast!' Izuku thought before shooting some of parts at them in the form of blue relic energy enveloped projectiles. The blast had smashed into the three effectively sending them flying out cold. The girl had an amazed look on her face at the power he held as his parts returned to his body.

Izuku turned to the young girl and couldn't help but blush at how cute she was. "Are you okay?" He asked helping her up. He noticed her eyes looked like cross hairs that you see in scope. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me. Knack right?" She asked as Izuku couldn't help but scratch his head. He came up with the name at the spur of the moment though it felt right. He wasn't his old self anymore. "Yeah. My name is Knack Magnus. What's your name?" Izuku asked. "Mei, Mei Hatsume. Nice to meet you Knack." Hatsume said with a smile on her face. "I suggest you get out of here before they wake up. I can only use blast once before I have to recharge." Izuku explained. "Will I see you again?" Hatsume asked. "Sure! In fact, I was planning on going to UA!" Izuku answered.

"Really?! I plan on attending as well! I got an idea! Let's promise each other that we'll get into UA together. Doesn't matter what course we're in." Mei said with a smile on her face. "That sounds great! It's a promise. Before I go..." Izuku said as he pulled off his goggles and gave it to Mei. "I figure those goggles would help protect your eyes. They seem perfect for you." Izuku answered with a warm grin as there was a hint of red on Mei's cheeks. That day Izuku had made an extraordinary friend in Mei and forged a promise.

After that Izuku worked harder than before to prepare himself for UA. Gauis had made false documents so Izuku could have a chance of getting in without being considered an anomaly or suspected villain. Years soon passed until it came to the day of the UA entrance exam and Izuku was ready for what the future held for him. 'I'll see you soon, Mei. That's a promise.'


	10. Power of 4

**I know what you are thinking. Why does it only say the Power of 4 but not showing any game or show title alongside it? Well. Because this prologue is basically one of my big risktakers. The biggest risks in making stories is using multiple fandoms. Sometimes it's worth like major titles such as Kingdom Hearts, Marvel vs Capcom and Super Smash Bros. It could also be a huge flop like Shonen's Jump Force from what many fans complain about it and what I saw for myself.**

 **This is one of my big risks that I hope pays off unlike a few of the ones I tried over just starting writing fanfics. I'll be throwing over thing you know about the 4 stories out the goddamn window so be warned. This is a Vigilante Route. 4 could mean luck or ill omen. Which is it for you, ye' peck necks?**

Fate to many is a very cruel mistress for who she condemned to misery and pain. But what few knew was fate was being commanded by something higher, chaos, order and destiny, her older siblings. It used to be just the 4 of them that kept balance. Fate who determined the end of each individual good or bad. Order to keep every event in place. Chaos to disrupt unwelcomed change. Finally there was Destiny who aided those Fate chosen as her champion. Something her siblings, Chaos and Order, hated about their little sister. Yet one day, Destiny vanished and everything soon fell apart for now Chaos and Order took command.

Order didn't care for what he harmed unless getting the design he always wanted. Chaos just wanted to destroy whatever she touched and bring madness. Chaos and Order were never meant to work together without Destiny or Fate to balance them for it would only bring disaster of prophetic proportions.

It was something Fate warned her older siblings but neither listened to her words. Without Destiny, Fate had no power to stop her older siblings. They chained her up and stole the power to alternate paths of others. Heavenly beings who were supposed to bring balance had now become gods of devastation. Fate could only weep seeing the altered paths of those she once guided. The innocent becoming prey or villainized and the guilty took their spot in the light.

A prince promised happiness and prosperity now become a twisted specter of sorrow and madness, a place of children's dreams now a never ending nightmare, a knight betrayed by his king forever cursed as a beast and a warrior who once knew only hatred to be robbed of his chance at happiness. The only way Fate could stop her older siblings was through a champion she chose. However the lost of her powers wouldn't grant her champion enough power to even match Chaos and Order's champions.

Then hope came in a memory. There existed a power strong enough to topple gods and demon lords. When the aspects of Wisdom, Power, Life and Courage unite with a soul of opposite to their hearts, it created an item known as the Fourth Emblem which symbolizes luck to it's wielders and a grave omen for their foes. She knew of one world who still held a bright soul her siblings had yet to finish writing their fate!

Fate then looked for 4 beings who her siblings cursed into terrible fates, ones whose aspects are what she sought. A specter of twisted wisdom, a devil of corrupted life, a beast of dark courage and a monster of cursed power. "If you hear my words, then please listen to my pleas. There is a child who needs your help. Your fates were never supposed to be written for disaster. Order and Chaos had twisted my power and is wreaking further havoc as we speak. I know I can't change what you have become but please...stop this madness once and for all!" Fate cried as 4 spheres of dark light shot forth from their homes into a new world.

He had to keep running! A boy with green and black mossy hair around the age of 7 was running with streams of tears pouring from his eyes. His name was Izuku Midoriya and this had to be the worst day of his life. Ever since he was born, Izuku didn't know true happiness. His parents loved him and he had a friend but everything around him felt absolutely wrong for a strange reason.

He lived in an age of heroes and where powers called Quirks were normal in life. He was born without one but part of him felt relieved despite that fact and he didn't know why. He didn't know why when he looked at his parents or sister, he only saw black shadows. Or when he looked at heroes but only saw terrifying monsters instead of caped protectors. Yet when he saw a large chunk of villains amongst the mass, they had white auras like something you see belonging to angels.

His best friend Katsuki held the worst one for when Izuku saw his ash blonde childhood friend, he only saw a manifestation of gruesome death. He never understood why he saw these visions. Maybe they were his quirk? But why would his quirk perceive his family and his friends as dangers and monsters? He wanted to know so he told his strange visions to his mother. Now he realized that whatever this power was, it marked them for a good reason.

His mother had suddenly flipped and his world became consumed into a void of twisted blacks and haunting whites as for his mother… She had transformed into a monster in front of his eyes. A giant ghoul with green fiendish eyes all over her stitched, bolted and chimeric with pieces ranging from human to animal, exposed brain and heart, teeth too vast and different too belong to a single animal or creature and green aura that crushed everything smaller than her.

It was like she became a living piece of chaos and it terrified Izuku. "Come back my sweet little Izuku! Mommy only wants to devour you, my tiny Fate child!" It cackled with a voice surely a pure cacophony of people screaming. "You aren't my mommy! You are just a monster! Please somebody, anybody help me!" The child cried for he felt like the string that held his life was ready to snap.

He tripped falling to the floor and could only stare death in the face as the monster that wore his mother's skin was about to take a bite out of him. Yet it never came when something big red and black stood in front of him grabbing the jaws of the monster. He looked with teary eyes at what saved him. It was a giant muscular red skin demon covered in black fur from his wrists, chest, mane, tail and waist down, black dragon like wings, bat wing shaped ears, large claws, razor sharp fangs and glowing yellow eyes crackling with wicked malice.

"So your one of the pups that bitch Chaos owns! I'll enjoy tearing you to shreds! Tell your master, Amon is coming for her!" The red demon dubbed Amon howled tossing the beast away with a brutal swing. "As much as I love good carnage, the kid is first priority." Spoke a distorted male voice wreaking with wicked mischief as something long and purple shot from Izuku's shadow.

It looked like a big and long dark purple noodle like shadow ghost with thin arms, mane of dark violet hair that pointed up at the tips, a face with glowing yellow eyes and mouth that belonged to a child's jack o' lantern. "Heya kiddo! I am the Snatcher! My associates and I will be looking after you from now on, beansprout!" The ghost that called itself Snatcher laughed. "Associates? That big guy works with you? And who's your boss? Associates is a term often used by an employer to call his personal assistants." Izuku explained as Snatcher smile grew larger.

"My! You are a very smart child! Ever thought of getting a degree in Law? I can see the type of beautiful contracts you could craft if you refine that knowledge." Snatcher chuckled. A shriek from the monster grabbed their attention as Izuku saw what looked like chains made of ink ooze from a peculiar creature too small for the amount of ink coming from it. It looked like a malformed cartoon devil from the 20s completely covered in black ink other than the parts that were supposed to be white like the gloves hand, tie and giant jittery grin being a dirt yellow, two horns constantly dripping with too much ink and a limp amongst the almost human body.

"As much as I love wreaking havoc, I hate freaks like you who dare work alongside Order! Chaos should stay chaos and order should keep to itself!" The twisted Devil laughed as the chains squashed the monster's exposed brain. "That devilish darling is Bendy. Like me, his life got messed up by a bunch of stupid peck necks literally. That monster who pretended to be your mum belongs to one of them pecks." Snatcher spoke as Izuku's eyes widened.

"That thing...how long was it impersonating my mother?" Izuku asked as Snatcher frowned. "The moment you turned 4 was the day your mother died. That beast's master had her killed and that mimic take her place. 4 years to nail down your mother's personality and to break your spirit, little shit." Spoke a gruff male voice as a bolt of blue lightning shot down into the beast stopping the exposed heart from beating but the monster was still alive.

A giant bulky beast that looked like an orange tiger man with black stripes, long mane of reddish orange hair, a tail, black fierce markings on his face, razor sharp teeth, long claws and reddish tint white eyes with no pupils landed next to Izuku. "Tora." Izuku spoke as his eyes widened. 'How did I know his name?' The child thought. "Fate was right. You are the reincarnation of Ushio after all. Only Ushio knows the very name he called me after our first battle." Tora chuckled with a grin that despite the teeth was brimming completely with pure genuine happiness.

"Listen well kiddo. Your world was never supposed to turn out like this with Quirks or this false age of heroes. Two corrupt gods had twisted the natural balance of souls into something it was never designed for. Chaos and Order stole the power from Fate and with it had ruined our lives and billions of others. Your vision is a gift from the Goddess of Fate herself to tell the innocent from the pawns. You are the only one capable of thwarting those peck necks' plans. She sent us to protect you and train you to be her champion." Snatcher explained.

"All of us are strong but we can't slay any of these bastards without an ounce of Fate's power. For that to happen, you must accept by your own will to become her Champion." Amon spoke slashing away the mimic that rammed at him. "However if you do, then you'll forever have a target on your back. Those who are pawns of Chaos and Order will hunt you down. Neverending attacks from horrors on both sides!" Bendy garbled.

"Or you can send us back to our personal hells and just die. Your choice to make, boy. Would you lie down and die like a dog? Or will you bite back like the soul you once were?!" Tora questioned as it felt like Izuku's world was spinning. He remembered everything that happened to him and what he once treasured as gold. He saw it all fade away replacing the fake nostalgia with the awful truth. He gritted his teeth and bared fangs.

"I accept!!! I WON'T LIVE A LIE ANYMORE!!!" The child screamed with all his might. "Very well kiddo! Our power is yours and we now are now bound to help you. As before, I am Snatcher, I shall be your enforcer bound by Twisted Wisdom." Snatcher spoke as a blue aura shined on him. "I am Amon! The beast of Cursed Power that destroys our enemies!" Amon howled as a red aura loomed over him.

"My name is Bendy! An Ink Demon who shall be your eternal Corrupted Life! Ahahaha!!" Bendy laughed as a green aura shone from him. "And I am Tora. The monster who'll be your Dark Courage within the evil light." Tora spoke as a yellow light radiated from him. "Uh oh." The fake Inko spoke realizing it's end as Izuku glared daggers at the mimic. "Get out of my face you, Imposter!! I'll never let anymore lies hold me down! Even if the world stands against me...I will still stand proud!!" Izuku cried as a white aura shined from him.

A cross bearing 4 orbs each containing a color from the four connected by white suddenly emerged snaring the mimic and from that cross 4 blades of light sliced the beast apart. The mimic let out a death cry before turning to dust vanishing with the very seal that killed it. "You just witnessed a sample of the Fourth Emblem's power, kiddo. The emblem feeds on creations made from Chaos and Order specifically those who hold fragments of Fate's power.

A lot of these monsters no doubt has taken forms you are familiar with. Family, friends and even your heroes could be ones you must slay. But don't worry, we aren't abandoning you. We'll be teaching you all sorts of abilities and tricks we have in our own unique arsenal. Our lives were already hell, we won't let those peck necks ruin yours either. So what you say kiddo?" Snatcher explained. "Ready to raise some hell?" The other 3 questioned.

It didn't take long for Izuku to smile and a bright determined look to shine in his eyes. "You bet." Two words that was the beginning an adventure like no other. Battle between a group of misfits and two gods. Who will win? It's up to them to decide their fate.

 **Stories and their characters involved.**

 **Snatcher: Hat in Time**

 **Tora: Ushio and Tora**

 **Bendy: Bendy and the Ink Machine**

 **Amon: Devilman**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Until next time, don't let your contract expire!**


	11. Spirit of the Wind: Sonic

**Hey y'all! Got a brand new prologue for you to ready. This has been in my drive for a bit and quite honestly something I wanted to post first but I was nervous on how people would view it. This is the Spirit of the Wind.**

"Those weren't the words I wanted to hear…" Was the words of Izuku Midoriya as he watched the door that his idol All Might had left through leaving him alone on the rooftop. Izuku Midoriya is a 14-year-old middle schooler with messy black hair with green highlights, peach skin, symmetrical freckles on his face and stood around 5'3. He was a frail boy who was always looked down by everyone around him for his dream to be a hero.

Ever since he was 4, he found out that all men weren't created equal as he was born different from everyone else, he was born quirkless. Quirkless was a term to describe someone who wasn't born with a superpower. 80% of the human population had manifested these unique gifts over the years but he was one of the 20% who hadn't. In the world he lived in, your whole life depended on having a quirk or not.

Those with quirks had more chances at getting a job than someone who was quirkless, most places won't serve or help you if you didn't have a quirk, people would turn a blind eye on someone if they were quirkless and many other horrible things. To be seen quirkless is the same as not being seen as a human being but as a freak. The suicide rate for quirkless people was 90% percent due to the abuse and mistreatment they dealt with everyday life. And most of them barely made it to their 20s before removing their life.

Izuku was one of the few who had this abuse from his teachers, classmates, neighbors and even his friend turned bully Katsuki Bakugo for 10 years of his life, since someone decided to leak his medical diagnosis to everyone in his preschool. He could easily remember the words Katsuki had given him earlier today. " _You want to know how to get a quirk? Take a swan dive off the roof and hope to be born with one in the next life!"_ Then he heard the words of his idol.

" _It's great to dream big but you need to dream realistically. I don't believe you can become a hero if you don't have a quirk."_ Both words from Katsuki and All Might had shattered all hope in his heart. He then _glanced towards the ledge of the roof. 'Maybe I should take Kacchan's advice. There's nothing left for me in this world but maybe in the next.'_ Izuku thought as he approached the ledge of the building and gazed upon the ground and city around it.

He prepared to fall when something stopped him. "Are you sure you want to do that?" A voice called out stopping Izuku from moving. He quickly turned his head to see someone standing there behind his back. It was 3'3 blue anthropomorphic with slightly large green eyes, small pickle shaped nose, wild blade like quills, a tan muzzle, arms and belly and wore white gloves with red and white striped running shoes that had a gold buckle on them. He was looking at Izuku with a kind smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked curiously as he didn't notice any sign of the hedgehog arriving. "I can't really tell you my real name right now because you have yet to earn it. However, you may call me Free. You can say I'm connected to you and your future. I see that you were about to jump off the roof of the building despite knowing you are quirkless. Why do you want to do that?" Free asked surprising Izuku greatly since he couldn't figure out how the hedgehog knew his name.

"Because I'm quirkless, people who are quirkless in this world are basically labeled as freaks or worthless to everyone around them. I'm viewed like that to everyone I know from my teachers, my classmates, my bullies and even my idol. Maybe if I die here, I'll be reborn in the next life with a quirk." Izuku answered. "You really want them to win? To let them make an example of you to everyone around you? That's not very hero like Izuku considering your dream. Why are you going to let someone dictate your life?" Free asked shocking Izuku.

"How did you?" Izuku asked surprised and curious. "I've been watching you ever since you were born. I want you to follow me Izuku." Free answered as he began to float and headed for the door. Finding no reason to refuse, Izuku followed Free from the roof. He continued to follow the hedgehog through the city while he was surprised that no one could notice Free flying about. They had made a stop to an alleyway after a few minutes to see a scene roll out.

Two suspicious men stood in the dead-end alley as they were corning something. It was a small light blue creature with bright green eyes, a yellow tipped water drop head, a small plush like body, a small round tail, tiny wings on its back and a floating yellow orb above its head. The small creature was backed into the corner terrified by the two men approaching it with malicious intention.

The small creature was crying out for help. Izuku was about to rush in to save the little guy when someone stopped him. It was Free who had done it. "Why did you stop me?! I've got to help that poor creature!" Izuku claimed but then he noticed the look of Free's eyes. They were dead serious. "Why would you go and help that little Chao? You clearly abandoned your dream to be a hero. In fact, you haven't even truly considered it, your body is like a twig because you never worked for your goal." Free started shocking Izuku.

"All you've done is analyze but we both know that without power than information like this will be useless. All you'll be doing is running to your death! I won't help you if you go in. Make your choice Izuku, I'll help you if you abandon the chao but if you don't then I'll leave you here to die." Free answered as Izuku was shaken to his core. Everything Free had told him was true. He really didn't work for his dream. He basically half assed it.

He looked back at the Chao and then to Free. He had a choice to die powerless or leave and become strong. He looked back at the Chao but mainly it's eyes. They were filled with terror and was screaming for someone to come to its rescue. Izuku finally made his choice. One of the men who was skinny and covered in scales reached his clawed hands towards the Chao when he was suddenly shoved to the ground by Izuku.

Izuku began to punch the skinny scaled man only to be pulled off by his partner who was large with four arms and was tossed into the wall. "You little bastard! I guess you want to die!" The skinny thug spoke as he began to unload punches on Izuku's body while the boy curled up to withstand the blows. It didn't help when the larger thug began to let loose kicks to his body but Izuku started to get up and every time he was knocked down, he only got back up once more.

It continued for 5 minutes until the skinny man decided to pull a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Izuku. "Prepare to say goodbye you little brat." The skinny man spoke as Izuku looked at the Chao. It hid but it was still there and was watching with frightened eyes practically pleading for Izuku to live. It felt like time had stopped when Free appeared in front of Izuku yet no one else could see them along with the entire area being greyed out.

"You still went to help that Chao even though you knew that I was going to abandon you. Why did you still do it?" Free asked looking at Izuku with a critical eye. "Because, it's eyes were calling out for hope! My legs moved on their own but I wasn't going to stand there or leave it to die! And I don't care what you think because I would do it all over again!!! For it's something a true hero would do!!!" Izuku shouted as Free stood there for a moment silent.

Suddenly Free began to chuckle before it became a full-blown laugh confusing Izuku. "What's so funny?" Izuku asked as Free calmed down. "That's what I wanted to hear. You have passed my test, Izuku Midoriya. From now on my power shall be yours to use! Remember the words I taught as I tell you my name! Izuku Midoriya, you can become a hero!!! Shout my name to the skies and prove everyone that they are wrong!" Free shouted as he told Izuku his name before time started once more.

"Any last words before I blow your brains out?" The skinny felon asked with a grin on his face. "Yes, I do. **Run like the wind, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!"** Izuku shouted with all his might. Suddenly a huge whirlwind exploded from around him blowing both men away from him. The twister was intense as no one could see Izuku within but after a few minutes it dispersed as a new figure stood in Izuku's place.

It was a 3'3 teal hedgehog with the same look, nose, and black low light quills in the same style as Sonic, bright green eyes that shined like emeralds, wild hair similar to Izuku on his head, a tan stomach with spiral representing wind on his stomach and wore white gloves with green spirals and Sonic's shoes.

The felons had managed to get up but were caught off guard by Izuku's sudden transformation. They were more unsettled when Izuku shot them a cocky smirk before suddenly disappearing. "What the…" Was all the skinny guy could say before Izuku appeared behind him and delivered an axe kick to his back sending him flying away. The large thug tried to grab Izuku only for the teen turned hedgehog to suddenly disappear once more. The thug soon found himself to the ground as Izuku appeared above him and stomped the man to the ground.

Both of them try to get back up only for Izuku to deliver high speed blows from every angle preventing either of them from even blocking or moving before ending it with a quick punch to the head sending them into the realm of unconsciousness and tied up. "And that takes care of that. Come out little fellow. Those guys won't hurt you anymore." Izuku answered as the little chao flew from its hiding spot and greeted the boy with a smile.

The sound of sirens could be heard from nearby which Izuku figured out that the police were coming to investigate the twister that occurred from his awakening. "We should get out of here before the cops try to arrest us for vigilanting." Izuku answered as he held the chao in his arms before disappearing like the wind. 5 seconds after Izuku left, a skinny blonde haired man had made it to the corner of the alley panting. "Guess who ever did this is gone but what was that? That twister had to be as strong or even stronger than my most powerful attack. I got this feeling I might see this person sooner." The man spoke before leaving as the cops arrived.

Izuku had appeared at a closed off beach with the chao far from the alleyway. He let go of the chao before he found himself back to his normal human self. "What was that?" Izuku asked pretty much stunned from what happened in the alley. "That my dear Izuku, was a mere sample of my power." Sonic answered standing in front of Izuku. "Just who are you Sonic? And why did you choose me?" Izuku asked as if looking for an answer. Izuku was surprised when Sonic gave him the brightest and warmest smile he ever seen.

"It was your pure heart and soul that drove me to you. A heart filled with heroic intentions to help others without reward. It's who you are that made me want to help you. For who I am, you'll have to earn that as well. What I can tell you is that you are the only one who can fix this world. The age of heroes that All Might has begun is wrong and he too isn't seeing the errors of this society." Sonic started as Izuku listened to the hedgehog's words since Izuku has seen examples of this.

"Heroes theses days only fight villains for money and fame rather than help the people. Those who are born with 'villainous' quirks or without any shouldn't be judged because of their status but by their actions. You don't need a licenses to help someone! A licensed hero isn't always going to come to the rescue and you wait it out then that's someone's life on your head. And villains are set free to only commit their crimes again and again instead of finding a way to deal with the problem than killing them. This age of heroes is flawed and only helps those with blackhearts while those who see the truth are punished." Sonic explained while Izuku easily understood what the hedgehog means.

"If what your saying is true, then society could end up going off the deep end if the cycle continues or worsens! What should I do?" Izuku asked nervously. "You'll have to prove to them what a true hero is but you can't do it in this condition. You can only use very tiny fragments of my power without erasing yourself from existence." Sonic answered horrifying Izuku to his core. "What!? Then how am I going to be able to when my body isn't ready enough to fully wield your power?" Izuku asked concerned and worried.

"You'll be reliving my adventures, that's how." Sonic said as Izuku looked at him very confused until Sonic snapped his fingers. A mysterious blue door with 7 empty slots suddenly appears on the beach to the surprise of young Izuku. Each slot was shaped like a diamond as if a hand sized jewel should fit within its openings. "Izuku, this door leads to my past. There you will experience every adventure I had up to a certain point through from my life. When you enter this door, you'll take my position in those experiences." Sonic answered as Izuku's eyes widened.

"Then that means my body will be able to go through the training required but what do those slots mean?" Izuku asked curiously noticing the indents. "It'll measure your progress, if you complete one slot then you'll receive a gift of sorts but I'm not telling what it is until you get your first emerald filled. When all 7 emerald slots are filled, then your final test will begin. Pass it and you'll have full access to all my powers. By the end of it, you'll be strong enough to go toe to toe with All Might at 200% all by yourself. Though I must warn you, you'll have to give up entering UA." Sonic answered shocking Izuku.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked questioning the hedgehog's actions. "You won't need the teaching of those from UA because all they are selling are bad morals and ideas from the bad heroes. And like I said before, you don't need a license to be a hero so we are taking the classic route, vigilantism. After all the first heroes were vigilantes, so what's the difference? Plus they will no likely place you in the lower classes since you don't have a quirk and All Might will be teaching there. Eyes will be on you like a dog and steak." Sonic explained as Izuku realized the hedgehog was right.

"I understand Sonic-sensei. When will we start?" Izuku asked curiously. "We'll start as soon as possible. If you go try and do the thing in one go, then at least 10 or 11 months shall pass out here. If you decided to take breaks out here then it could be even longer by an extra one or two months. Is there anyone waiting for you at home?" Sonic asked looking into Izuku's eyes noticing the boy clutching his fists. "No, my mom and my dad ditched me when I was 4. And I don't want to return to that empty apartment. You are what I have left Sonic-sensei and you as well little guy." Izuku answered the little chao hugged him.

"Then let's start your training but first, why don't you go and name that little Chao? He seems to taken a liking to you and Chao grow by the bond between them and their friends or partners. These little guys can help you in a pinch. An old friend of mine had a Chao as her partner and the little guy always kept her company." Sonic explained as Izuku looked at the little Chao who was smiling at him.

Izuku smiled before taking out a small green bandanna and wrapped it around the little Chao. "I think I'll call you… Vasto Verde. It's something I picked up in Spanish class." Izuku answered as the Chao looked happy with the name as the little orb above its head turned into a heart. Izuku and V. Verde looked upon the door before them. "Are you ready to enter Izuku? Once you go through this door, your life will never be the same again." Sonic answered floating near the door watching the young human.

Izuku looked back at everything that happened to him, his abandonment, his bad treatment, the words of Katsuki, All Might and everything else that he had experienced but mostly the world he lived in. Things needed to be set right or nothing would change. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before gazing at Sonic. His eyes flared with determination, courage and viewed his soul burning with passion. "I am!" Izuku stated firm yet strong causing Sonic to smile as the door opened with bright light as Izuku walked through the light and disappeared along with Sonic and the door.

Time passed as Izuku was living the life through the eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog while life continued on through his absence. Many didn't care for the disappearance of the green haired boy though few were suspicious. Katsuki Bakugo remained unaffected of Izuku's disappearance since Izuku being gone meant no one was getting in his way of being the first from his school to go to UA and his dream of becoming the Number 1 Hero. The school used the rumors to increase their reputation since they thought it was cool that a student ended up disappearing.

Inko Midoriya who was back living with her husband felt awful that her son had disappeared but put it in the past since she now had Hisashi despite how her old friends wouldn't dare look or talk to her for abandoning Izuku at the orphanage. Mitsuki was a wreck when she found out Izuku disappeared and her husband did everything he could to comfort her. Police had scoured to look for the missing child though all their work was for naught as the boy simply vanished into thin air.

All Might began to regret his words he said to the Izuku back then after the child disappeared. He knew it was his fault and regretted every moment the boy was mentioned. He also joined the search to find him but sadly he didn't turn up any stones either like he couldn't find the individual who created that powerful twister. Soon 10 months had passed and that was when things started to change.

It began with Aldera Junior High which was closed as it's staff were recently arrested along with a good chunk of students as evidence of the school's crimes from bribery, abuse, drugs and other things were revealed including the treatment of one Izuku Midoriya who was used as a martyr for the school. Only Katsuki Bakugo was barely able to make it into UA after evidence of his bullying was ignored and hidden by the teachers.

Hisashi and Inko Midoriya had found themselves in jail after evidence of child abandonment of Izuku Midoriya and multiple evidence of abuse to the child were shown. The rate of villain activity had slowed as before a hero could confront a villain who was making a scene, the villain was already knocked out and tied up with a letter saying 'I did your job since you were trying to be flashy.'

Each event had a calling card with just one name on it and a single sentence. 'I'm back. Sonic the Hedgehog.' Soon word began to spread of the vigilante known as Sonic the Hedgehog as everyone tried to get information on the mysterious unseen crime fighter from reporters to villains and even heroes. But unknown to everyone, standing on the sand of a secluded beach was one figure whose verdant eyes glowed with life before a smirk appeared on his face. "Hello world, are you ready? Because I'm back!" The figure spoke before the eyes disappeared into the dark.

 **And that's it! Vigilante routes are just so fun to read and write from what different directions you can go. Until next time, reach for the stars tonight!**


	12. Other Side of Justice: Digimon

**I woke up this morning to realize after 21 years, that my life is just one big sitcom and I am basically a walking meme. I decided to say 'Fuck it' and fully admit that I am just plain weird. How weird? I prefer to be saved by demons than angels. I love the absolute shit that is the Sonic the Werehog despite the many wusses who says Sonic Unleashed is garbage. 'Bitch fight me! This floofy dog is precious!' And that I dressed as Rin Okumura for three of my church's Trunk or Treats. That's right. The fucking son of Satan from Blue Exorcist was the costume I chose for a church event for three years along with one year being an Ink Demon and another year being an entity of basically the apocalypse, Adreus the Keeper of Armageddon.**

 **And I love a lot of demon Digimon including Venommyotismon, crotch goblin and all. Yes, crotch goblin and all. Also love Granddracmon, Cherubimon Black, Diaboromon and Beezlemon.**

 **Anyway... I decided to show ya guys this little prologue involving Digimon and one of my favorite Demon Digivolution Lines, the Myotismon Line. Enjoy.**

He didn't know where he was and everything was dark. For once in Myotismon's life, he was actually afraid. Ever since his defeat by the first Digidestined, his data had been left adrift through the void waiting to be reborn. He had escaped being the pawn of Piedmon but then he was remade into MaloMyotismon to be the pawn of someone else. Then he was destroyed by another generation of Digidestined with help of the first one.

He found himself back in the void once more. He was used once again as a worthless pawn. The cycle of rebirth and death continued one after another. Each time he was slain over and over only to be reborn again and again. He grew mad after the first 30 times before just becoming plain tired after the 100th time. He was forced to relive every single kill, every single death, and all the pain he had caused on others.

He wondered if this was his punishment for all the destruction and death he caused. For once, in his life he regretted everything that he has done. He just wanted everything to stop. He just wanted to die and be left alone. All he wanted now was to be free. To never be anyone's pawn again. A chance to maybe redeem himself. Then when he died one more time, he found himself in the darkness but it was different.

For him, he felt really cramped and couldn't breathe. It was like there were walls around him and his body didn't feel right either. It felt slimy and weak. He couldn't feel his arms, legs, hands or even feet. He felt bodiless and limbless. He knocked against the invisible walls. A small crack of light appeared. It had surprised him but for once he felt hope. So he continued to slam himself into the cage he was held in.

Bit by bit cracks appeared and growed as light continued to spread across the void. Finally with an all mighty push, he slammed against the barrier and was soon overcome with light. His eyes managed to adjust to the brightness only for him to be greeted by a face full of freckles and bright green eyes. It was a human child who looked no older than 6 with green eyes, messy black hair with green highlights, freckles on his face and seemed to be wearing a strange 'onesie' as humans call it with yellow rabbit ears.

He also realized the human was bigger than him and surely thought he was going mad before he looked around. There laid the remnants of a Digiegg and on the child's side was a Digivice but it was strange. It was a pure gold and black while looking like an ancient model that hadn't been used since the creation of the Digital World. He put two and two together and realized that this human child was his partner, a Digidestined. He didn't want this! He never wanted to be the pawn of a damn Digidestined! Did some other force made him this boy's partner for him to battle the others?

His small little fit had made the little boy left and he realized the child was gone. Did he scare him off? Sure, he was in the Fresh Stage but he could still feel his power deep within him even if he was linked to the child. He was about to slink away with his yellow slime body when the boy had come back with a bowl filled with a white substance. "I thought you were hungry so I brought you some milk. I know babies need to drink milk before they have any solid stuff." Izuku answered placing the bowl in front of Myotismon.

He never really needed sustenance before though he did made a habit of bleeding the data from his victims due to his vampire like physiology but since he was in his Fresh stage he had to. Took a sip of the strange 'milk' and his eyes widened. He never tasted something as delicious and delicate like it before. It was a nectar with a taste befitted for gods and was better than even the strongest of data.

With no restriction, he gorged himself with the liquid before the bowl was completely empty before letting out a burp satisfied despite it being disgusting and appalling to him. "Wow, you must have been very hungry. My name is Izuku, Izuku Midoriya. What's your name little fellow?" Izuku asked curiously. Myotismon looked at the child. He sensed a warm and kind presence from the human. Maybe things won't be as bad. "Zurumon." He squeaked out.

"Wow. You must be really special for being able to talk despite just hatching. It's nice to meet you Zurumon." Izuku answered with a smile on his face. It has been two weeks since Zurumon found himself in this new world. His tamer had cared for him whenever he could, feeding him with that delicious nectar known as milk, petting him and making sure he was comfortable. His mother would take care of him while Izuku was away. She was nice to him and took care of his needs as well but for some reason he always preferred Izuku more.

Things here were much different from the Real World he known about. Most of the people here were born with powers similar to Digimon but the strength varied. Izuku told him they were called Quirks and that most humans develop one at the age of 4. Apparently it had been like that for centuries in this world, then Digimon was never heard of here. It was like they didn't exist.

However the powers here where restricted by the government and any use of them except for self-defense was illegal. Those who did were labeled as criminals or Villains as they called it. Here being a hero was a profession since Izuku let him watch videos of battles between heroes and villains mainly one about a hero known as All Might. What Zurumon saw… it made him sick.

Most of the heroes he seen no doubt only cared about the money and fame rather than helping someone. The people marked as villainous or vigilante, they were judged by their looks, their quirks and even helping someone was asking to be arrested. He abhorred All Might not from the creepy smile he always had but the way he fought. The man just plowed through with ridiculous power and no restraint! He didn't even notice any bystanders who got blown away by his Smashes! And he called every one of his moves a smash! Is smash the only word he could bloody come up with? He sounds more like a stripper or a cartoon reject. This society was worse than the digital world and he absolutely despised it. Apparently it wasn't that kind to his human either.

Izuku was born quirkless, a title given to those who aren't born with a quirk. He found out when he read Izuku's Hero Analysis Journals. The boy was special because each Hero he analyzed, he discovered their strengths, their weaknesses and how to improve the power of their quirk with great detail and knowledge. The boy's mind could surpass that of any tactician he has ever seen but it seemed others didn't think so.

Izuku would come home with bruises on his body and burn marks. He would say he got it from an accident like falling down or touching a hot stove but Zurumon was smart. Izuku was being preyed upon for being Quirkless. His mother would confide to him telling Zurumon about how her child was treated for being quirkless and how she was useless to stop it. After a bit of sleuthing, he learned about a boy who Izuku grew up with named Katsuki that had turned from Izuku's friend to his number one bully using his Quirk Explosion to hurt the child.

Zurumon hated that as Izuku was his partner meaning Izuku was his and so was Izuku's mother and this little brat had dared hurt what was his. He wouldn't have it continue any longer! He decided to follow his tamer and deal with the situation himself. No one would hurt what was his and he would make sure of it.

Izuku had found himself in a tough spot. He had been much happier since Zurumon had come into his life. He had someone to talk to who wouldn't feel sorry or looked down on him. Zurumon would always nuzzle him whenever he was sad or hurt and was always there to listen to his problems. Zurumon was also wise too despite his age giving him pointers and telling him about ways to use Quirks that Izuku never thought of.

Zurumon even believed that Izuku would grow up to be a mighty hero, a true one at that. He revealed to him the real heroes from the fakes and opened Izuku's eyes to the world. Then Zurumon told him about the Digital World, the place where the small Digimon came from. He told him about the many wonders of the world and how everything was different. Izuku wanted to go to the Digital World and see it's wonders but Zurumon seemed scared about it. He wondered why. Sadly, apparently Kacchan had notice how happier he was and he didn't like it at all.

So here he was, being beaten by Kacchan and his two goons after trying to stop him from hurting a kid. "Where's your spunk huh? You useless Deku!!" Kacchan shouted as he let out another explosion filled punch to Izuku's body which was curled up to protect himself. "I've been noticing you have been acting strange. Do you think you can become a hero huh? You are nothing but a worthless and quirkless Deku! You aren't of any use than being our punching bag!" Kacchan yelled beating him more.

"Do you think you can?! Instead of helping others, you beat them using your quirks! You look down on others because your brain is smaller than a walnut and everyone praises you because of your quirk but not yourself! Zurumon was right! You aren't my friend! You are just a plain meanie and a villain!" Izuku yelled as all three of them stopped. Katsuki looked like he was ready to explode.

Veins could be seen on his head as his eyes darkened. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU DEKU!!!!" Katsuki howled as he prepared himself to cave Izuku's head in. However the blow never came as a barrage of green bubbles knocked Katsuki off balance. Izuku opened his eyes to find Zurumon standing before him. The small Digimon was growling at Katsuki and his goons with fury in his eyes.

"What the hell is that thing? Some sort of freak?!" One of the kids asked surprised. "It must be an animal with a quirk but it looks like a pile of yellow goo." The other with stretchable fingers answered. "Zurumon! What are you doing here!? You have to get out of here!" Izuku cried out but Zurumon refused to budge. "GRRR! Leave my partner alone!" Zurumon cried out angrily.

"You think I'll listen to a little freak like you?! You are nothing but a pebble beneath me like that useless Deku! Filling that nerd with fantasies of being a hero even though he's a quirkless loser!" Katsuki yelled angrily. Zurumon let out another burst of Venom Bubbles forcing the child to jump back.

"Yes, Izuku may be weak or don't have a quirk but he doesn't need one! A true hero doesn't fight for money or fame or some fancy power! They fight for others at their own risk and not for gratitude or reward! I witness it for a thousand times of rebirth and death! I know who can be a hero and that's Izuku! Not you! I don't like heroes or humans but I'll support my partner no matter what even if it means kicking your ass!" Zurumon howled as Izuku was shocked.

He never met someone like Zurumon before. He was willing to do anything to help him...but he had to protect Zurumon! He couldn't let his partner be hurt in front of his eyes! For once he had to stand up and fight! The broken spark of his heart soon united with light and flame. "Die you freak!!" Katsuki shouted ready to attack Zurumon with a massive explosion. "ZURUMON!!!" Izuku shouted as his Digivice glowed brightly synchronizing his desires to help Zurumon filling the Digimon with power. **"Zurumon Warp Digivolve to…!"**

The next thing Izuku knew was a giant shadow overcame his small frame that blacked out the sun and the last thing he heard was a roar before he succumbed to his injuries. The city was peaceful as everyone was minding their own business until the peace was ripped open as result of a loud monstrous roar followed by a rising shadow that easily towered over the tallest skyscrapers in the shape of a demon.

Just as quickly as the rising shadow appeared it vanished with a flap of it's massive wings that generated winds so strong the ground shook before flying off into the distance. Every citizen was confused thinking that creature was a villain but it left without causing any trouble however it didn't lose the interest of both police and heroes specifically a certain Number 1 and a rather fiery hero.

Izuku found himself in a very strange place when he woke up. He was in a large cavern of some sort that was quite dark, he was lying near something warm and fuzzy and couldn't see where he was. If he was in a cartoon, then the only thing you could see in the darkness were his big chibi green eyes. He heard a loud sound echoing every once and awhile. "Where am I?" Izuku asked before memories flashed through his mind. Zurumon. Katsuki. A loud roar.

"Zurumon! Zurumon! Zurumon, where are you?!" Izuku shouted as his voice echoed through the cave. "Izuku, I'm glad your okay pal." A slightly scratchy male voice spoke as a pair of yellow eyes opened up in the darkness. "Zurumon? Where are you, I can't see." Izuku answered only for a small purple flame to appear illuminating the area a bit. Izuku turned to see a large purple ball with small arms, yellow eyes, a jagged mouth and a red mask behind him.It was at least 5 times bigger than him.

"Zurumon? Is that you? You've got big! I'm just glad your okay!" Izuku answered as he went hugged his friend. "Same here partner. Though… I don't think you want to be near me when I'm like this." Zurumon spoke with a bitter tone. "What do you mean?" Izuku asked confused about his partner's change in attitude. "Kid, before I met you… I wasn't exactly a nice Digimon. Back in the Digimon World, during my first life… I was like a villain there." Zurumon started as Izuku was surprised. Izuku decided to listen to his friend's story being ever patient.

Izuku was shocked from all the terrible things that his friend had done in his past lives, all the blood he spilled and the death he caused only to be reborn over and over again as someone's pawn or slave. Sometimes he wasn't even made to have any emotions or his body was made into a amalgram. Then he was finally reincarnated as Izuku's partner Digimon. Izuku was at a lost of breath for a moment before he tightened his fists.

"But you aren't a monster, Zurumon! You're my friend!" Izuku shouted trying to snap his friend out of his sudden bitterness. "You won't be saying that if you seen my whole body. You are only talking to my mini me." Zurumon said as Izuku was confused before the entire cave was illuminated with a large ball of purple flame. That was when Izuku truly saw the new form of his friend.

Zurumon was actually a gigantic vampire like creature with gray skin, a human like face with long blonde hair, piercing yellow eyes covered by a red mask with large horns, razor sharp fangs with two of them bigger than the rest, his torso was covered in red insect like armor as his arms with long, slim and had huge clawed hands, his bottom half was large and thick beast like and covered with dark grey fur with a beastish mouth which held the smaller Zurumon within its mouth with arms latched to his thighs and large bat like feet with big purple talons, a rat like long tail and a pair of red and black demon like wings.

Izuku was like a tiny speck compared to his massive friend's new form. "Zurumon?" Izuku asked stunned. "I am not Zurumon anymore. I am VenomMyotismon! Would you still be friends with a true monster like me?" The smaller VenomMyotismon spoke as the main body got closer to Izuku until they were face to face. **"Friend...or not? Izuku…"** The large VenomMyotismon asked with a monstrous male voice.

"I know you've done bad things in the past before meeting me… but that doesn't matter. You could have killed me or mom a long time ago if you wanted too. You could have treated me like garbage instead of being kind and you wouldn't have saved me from Kacchan either! Yet you didn't! You may have been a villain in your past lives but not this one! No matter what form you take, Zurumon, VenomMyotismon or any other you are still my friend! This time you won't be alone, I'll be with you every step of the way and that's a promise." Izuku answered as VenomMyotismon was surprised at his friend's conviction.

Suddenly the giant Digimon began to laugh heartily confusing Izuku before patting the small child's head. "You are a good kid, Izuku. I'm glad that I met you." VenomMyotismon answered as Izuku smiled. Izuku smiled brightly and was about to say something only for a large explosion to occur next to him enveloping the child and the cave in flames. Standing out of the burning cave with their arm extended was the Flame Hero, Endeavour.

The man had a smug smile on his face as if he made a big score or something. The blaze from the cave could be seen for miles as the Number 1 Hero All Might had arrived to the scene and he clearly didn't look happy. "Endeavour! What the hell are you doing?!" All Might shouted angrily at the red head. "You are late for my victory All Might. I tracked down that villain who appeared earlier and destroyed it." Endeavour spoke only for him to be cut off guard by a loud roar.

There attention was drawn by the rising mass of VenomMyotismon but what they saw peeking from the side of his hand horrified them. It was the burnt hand of what looked like a child. All Might was horrified by what his fellow hero did until he was brought out of it by the sudden change of the giant Digimon. It suddenly grew a bit larger and looked more monstrous and savage than before as it bore hate filled eyes towards the Endeavour.

 **"BASTARD!!!!!!!! YOU HURT HIM!!! YOU HURT VENOMMYOTISMON'S FRIEND!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!"** VenomMyotismon howled with rage handing Izuku's burnt body towards its lower half as it ate the boy to keep him safe from what was going to ensue. Before they could do anything, the massive vampire Digimon was upon the duo swiping at them with its large arm that sent both pros flying back.

All Might had recovered only to notice the barrage of attacks that were being let loose by VenomMyotismon unto Endeavour who couldn't do anything but use his Quirk to defend from the powerful blows. All Might charged forward ready to assist his fellow Hero only for his body to suddenly become numb. He looked to see that the tail of the beast was dripping a bit with blood and a yellow liquid mixed in. The Number 1 Hero realized he had just been injected with a powerful neurotoxin.

He couldn't do anything as he watched Endeavour get pummeled into the ground by the raging beast. All Might knew he had to do something or Endeavour might not survive the beast's vicious assault. Suddenly the beast stopped it's onslaught as its eyes widened in shock before looking down confusing All Might. VenomMyotismon suddenly raised his arm up to the sky as a rip opened within it. Then the vampire Digimon soon took flight and flew through the tear before disappearing along with it.

The hero didn't know what happened for the Undead Digimon to leave but was grateful while other heroes arrived to the scene and the duo were taken for medical treatment. Though All Might never stopped thinking about the body of the child and the beast who became enraged for said child's death. He was going to have to find out who the child was so his or her family would be at peace. It was a very dark day for all. Izuku had found himself in darkness after the huge blast that engulfed the cavern. He felt so weak and tired as he floated in the endless abyss. He couldn't move, see or even feel a single thing.

Voices spread across the shadows as he was forced to hear them. "His body is extremely damaged. It's a miracle that he is alive as of now but he won't last long. His organs are failing along with his body's functions." An old woman's voice spoke as his heart ache. _'Am I really going to die? Was everything all in vain? Maybe I should stay here… Alone in the darkness.'_ Izuku thought as he drifted deeper into the black.

Pain filled his body but he was just too tired to move or even think as of now. Too tired to even scream. _'Sorry...Zurumon….'_ He thought as he was about to slowly fade away. _'Izuku…'_ A smooth and suave male voice spoke. Izuku was confused. Who was calling out to him? _'Izuku_ … _Are you really going to give up now? I thought you wanted to be a hero… You said you would be my friend.'_ The voice spoke as Izuku recognized the owner of the voice.

' _Z...urumon?'_ Izuku asked weakly. ' _Izuku, my life has been hell but you managed to make my pain bearable. You are the first person who I could truly call a friend but now it's my turn to be there for you. Despite all the hardships you've faced, you came out strong. You are smart, kind and honorable as to go as far as accepting me. Don't let that kindness die as you are the only one who can right the wrongs of both worlds.'_ Zurumon explained as a phantom arm of light reached out from the darkness towards Izuku.

"Izuku Midoriya, you can be a hero because you are already mine." Zurumon's voice spoke out as the hand wrapped gently around Izuku before bringing him out of the darkness. The child woke up to find himself in a white room which he guessed was a hospital of some sort except it seemed more advanced than the hospital he've been in before. "I'm glad your okay Izuku." The voice from the darkness spoke as Izuku turned to see another Digimon with him.

The Digimon looked like similar to VenomMyotismon but more human like standing around 15 ft in height with tamed blond hair with a few bangs, bright blue eyes, a red mask with bat wings than horns and wore a blue suit with yellow buttons, a golden bat broach, two red bat symbols on the shoulders, green cuffed black gloves with gray bats on it, a black and red cape and black boot with skulls on it.

"VenomMyotismon?" Izuku asked weakly though he didn't notice his voice sounded different. "You can call me Myotismon in this form, my tamer. I was quite worried that I would lose you. You are very strong to have survived." Myotismon answered with a warm smile on his face. "Myotismon, I feel strange… I feel colder." Izuku spoke weakly. "Izuku… you were in critical condition so the Datamon and Babamon who run this hospital had to use drastic measures to keep you alive for now. You...needed donors since your heart was failing." Myotismon answered as he held a small mirror in front of Izuku.

The child's eyes widened in shock as he saw his reflection. His once light peach skin was a soft light gray, his right eye was now a shade of pale blue similar to Myotismon's, he had small vampire fangs that barely peeked from his lips, his ears were now pointed and elven, the skin around his eyes took a shade of red similar to Myotismon's mask and his hair had blond highlights mixed with the black and green while being less wild and more tamed.

He lifted his hands to see they were now claw like in form with a red mark on his left hand while his arms were longer than they were but also saw that his Digivice was merged within his arm. "I had donated a part of my Digicore so you could survive but you aren't out of the woods yet so to speak. You need the cores of several different Digimon in order to fully recover including ones with rare data within them." Myotismon continued as Izuku looked at him.

"And what would happen should I receive these cores?" Izuku asked as there was no emotion in his tone while his eyes were shadowed. "I don't know. They don't know if your condition could worsen, you'll survive or you'll lose your humanity. I couldn't take you to a hospital in the human world because you'll never survive due to their treatments being ineffective. Your odds of this treatment being a success is...less than 5 percent." Myotismon explained with bitterness and sadness in his voice.

"The Digimon required for the treatment are outside of the room and Datamon won't proceed without your consent. Izuku, I'm sorry that all of this had to happen to you. Disaster follows me wherever I go and you ended up paying the price." Myotismon continued only to find a hand on his shoulder from Izuku. Izuku gave him the warmest smile that he ever experienced.

"It's not your fault so you shouldn't be like that. You did what you could to save me and I made a promise. Tell them I'll take the treatment and the risk because if I go mad then at least I'll still have you by my side." Izuku answered while Myotismon was speechless before he smiled back. ' _Maybe this new life won't be bad as I thought.'_ Myotismon thought in content as the doctors came in. A bond was formed and a new path was made for Tamer and Partner. For their journey has only just begun but they will walk the path of redemption together, not alone.

 **And that's it for this one! Tell me how I did! Until next time folks! I'm Outta Here!**


End file.
